


Atlantech Volume 2: Days of Darkness

by Atlantech



Category: Atlantech, Robotech
Genre: F/M, Other, atlantech - Freeform, robotech - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantech/pseuds/Atlantech
Summary: A month later after the horrific attack on the AMF base by the rogue Tjatey, lives have been changed forever and Morane has what he's always wanted, proof that the Tjatey and humans are incompatible and can never co-exist peacefully. Now the AMF must fight back once again to prove they're not the enemy and neither are all Tjatey.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably a good idea to read the first volume Atlantech: The Early Days to better understand all that has happened so far, but it's definitely not a requirement.
> 
> Also you can read the new mini web comic here: http://atlantechbetweenthelines.thecomicseries.com/comics/first/

_It’s only been a month, but I can still remember the attack just like it were yesterday. I can hear the screams, I can see the blood. It’s all too much. So many of us died that day, and not just those we lost either. The rest of us died inside, including me Corporal Justin Church, or at least that’s who I was before Commander Williams gave me the unholy death stare and told me the AMF no longer needs me._

_Yeah that’s right. I’ve been let go, discharged, kicked out. And on top of it all, I wasn’t even allowed to attend Sergeant Dickerson’s funeral. But then again I don’t think I could even stand  being in the same room with his family, with the others. It just wouldn’t feel right. No it wouldn’t. After all it’s my fault he died that day. Mine and Will’s. I still remember his last words to me. He said he forgave me for everything, and now I wonder why? What was there to forgive? I was more than willing to take the blame but it just wasn’t in his nature to hold a grudge. Chris was just plain good hearted. A true hero in every sense of the word and I miss him terribly. We all do._

_We almost lost Captain Grant that day too, but miraculously the blade missed his heart and didn’t puncture deep enough to cause any permanent damage, but he still lost a lot of blood and if it weren’t for a blood transfusion, he would’ve been a goner for sure. I haven’t even seen him since that day, but Will has kept me updated on his status, over the phone anyway. Will’s on probation and not allowed to leave the base at all. Yeah, the commander decided to make his life hell too. Can’t say I blame her either, after all we had it coming._

_But life has only been hell for me because it meant I had to move back in with my father. Yeah I hate the bastard and all he does is drink, just like old times, and oh yeah whine about things that don’t even matter anymore. But rather than waste my time  arguing with the man I just stay out of his way. I spend most if not all my time  gambling. I’m addicted and it’s pretty much all I do now, but the best part? I don’t have to wear a disguise anymore! Yeah I can just come and go as I please until I either get thrown out or bored of the scenery and leave to find something better. Lather, rinse, repeat._

_Do I miss the AMF? Sometimes. I miss Will and I miss Stan. I haven’t seen much of Stan lately either. He claimed he was badly injured and had to spend a few weeks recovering from his injuries. Apparently they were internal, or at least that’s what Will relayed to me. Will misses him too, but most of all he misses Victoria. He knows she’s probably wondering what happened to him, assuming he died since he hasn’t sent her a letter since that last time. That’s got to be hard on her I’m sure. But that’s the choice he made. He just feels so much guilt over what happened, he doesn’t even believe he’s worthy of her anymore. It’s sad. And to think he was just slowly starting to come around and become more confident. But that’s how the story goes._

_Hell I feel empty myself. Like I’m just a shell of my former self just trying to get by. After all, I had to kill two Tjatey warriors that day. The first one was difficult and I had to force myself to do it, but when it came to Naeem, it was easier. I just felt so much anger inside; it was unlike anything I have ever felt before. I just wanted to kill him, to see him die and I did. In fact all of those other traitors are dead too, cause we soon realized we couldn’t allow any of them to live. And so we went back and found all the sleeping warriors that had been knocked out by my smoke bombs, and we stabbed them. Every single one._

_And afterwards, Commander Williams also requested that all their weapons be confiscated and destroyed completely. So she had all their blades melted down, even the weapons of the Tjatey who refused to join Naeem’s war.  Their loyalty didn’t matter anymore. Lynne doesn’t trust them now, end of story. Which I might add is probably for the best since we don’t want or need another uprising in the future. Hell we don’t even fully understand why this one happened to begin with. Not even those who remain loyal like Dendera or Sebak can give the answers._

_Speaking of which, after the death of Onuris, Sebak ended up being a great replacement for him over at Atlantech. I hear Artis and him get along great and it didn’t take him long to learn the ropes either. Although I do know that Artis is still unhappy that I’m no longer a part of Atlantech’s development team. In fact I know he’s still trying to get the commander to allow me back, but so far no such luck. But Maybe I’m not meant for that kind of life and instead am meant for something much more. Makes me wonder you know?_

_Oh who am I kidding? Life just isn’t the same anymore. I can barely even sleep now. I’m just haunted by what happened and I know it’s the same for Will too. I just can’t get my head around it either. Why did this have to happen? And why did the Tjatey turn against us like that? And what was that strange liquid I found that night? You see? We have all these questions and no answers, that’s what. And all I want is for everything to go back to normal. I want it all to be the same again. But I know it can’t. No matter what, we’re never going to be the same._

 

Justin opened his eyes now staring mindlessly at the slot machine in front of him. He felt bored and dejected as he tried to ignore the chattering and clinking of wine glasses he heard coming from behind, along with the sounds of snickering and snobbish whispers, reminding him that he was a nuisance who didn’t belong in this part of the city.

 Only it was something he had grown quite accustomed to these days, but rather than fight against it as he used to, he decided he would embrace it instead.  After all, he knew he looked young for his age and unmistakably silly looking in his oversized green plaid coat, which happened to be the same coat he used to wear over his AMF uniform in order to hide and walk freely amongst the rest of the crowd.

But despite the fact he didn’t need to hide anymore he still chose to dress a little inconspicuous in order to keep a low profile, especially if he planned on making it out of that casino alive anyway.

After all, Justin was in Morane’s territory now and he knew this place like many others was probably crawling with his goons and the chances of one of them seeing his face and reporting it back to the man himself were extremely high.

In fact Justin had a feeling one of Morane’s goons were watching him this very moment as he reached up and pulled on the slot machine’s lever, then watched anxiously as the wheel inside began to spin around and around when suddenly three matching images popped up on screen and declared him a winner.

The other patrons behind him gasped in awe as Justin slyly looked over his shoulder at them and smirked.

 “Not bad for a little chump like myself eh?” Justin remarked causing the majority of the bystanders to walk away, while a few stayed behind to observe this mysterious young winner as Justin kicked a bucket up against the machine right before it started spitting out coins, nearly filling the receptacle to the top.

“And that will do for today!” Justin announced to his small audience which he began to shoo off with his hand.

“So go on, scram! Justin huffed irritably as they all began to leave. “Go find somebody else to badger!”

However, one curious older man had chosen to stay behind in hopes of learning this young man’s secret and even walked over to congratulate him.

“It’s not every day a kid like you hits the big one.” The man in the pale gray, cheap looking business suit commented as he gave Justin a hard pat on the back as though he were a long time friend. “Now what are you gonna do with all that dough huh?” The man nudged. “You got a special girlfriend you gonna take for a night on the town?”

“Not really.” Justin shot him a look of annoyance while at the same time wondering if this man was one of Morane’s.

“Besides, I don’t even have a girlfriend,” Justin said as he knelt down and began scooping some of the coins into his hands then letting them rain back down on top of the pile. “And what part of scram didn’t you understand? You think I didn’t hear all that gossip about me and how I have no business being in a place like this? Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Justin quipped.

The man blinked in disbelief. “Well then what you gonna do with all that money, kid? You look a bit too young to be laundering it ya know what I mean?”

Justin rolled his eyes as he stood back up and straightened his coat. “What I choose to do with it is my business,” he snapped. “Now buzz off already will ya?” He shooed him away with his hand.

The man grumbled as he stormed off, leaving Justin by himself again.

“The nerve of some people.” Justin shook his head then knelt down again beside the machine, but not before taking a moment to make sure the coast was clear before he reached up and grabbed a hold of a transparent looking magnetic strip sticking out of the coin slot, then carefully pulled it out.

Justin smirked as he looked down at the strip, feeling proud of himself. _And that’s how I did it you morons._ He chuckled to himself as he stuffed it back into his coat pocket. _But you people are nothing but a bunch of simpletons who’re too naive to catch on. In other words, I played you all like a fiddle._

Then as Justin looked down at his bucket of coins he realized he had a lot more than he had originally intended on.

  _Hmm. Wonder if I might have gone a little overboard this time?_ He scratched his chin then shook his head in disagreement. _Nah. Although I do wonder if that one guy could be reporting me to Morane this very minute?_ He worried as he rose back to his feet and scanned around the room to see if anyone was watching him.

But it looked as though the other patrons were minding their own business now, so Justin picked up his heavy bucket and began making his way over to the coin counting machine to cash in his winnings.

“Well if it ain’t another one of Atlantech’s greatest inventions,” he remarked to himself as he set the bucket down then pressed the large button to activate the machine when all of a sudden he noticed something very curious on the wall next to him.

“What’s this?” Justin lifted a brow as he gaped at the wanted for murder poster which featured the police sketch of a strangely familiar looking face.

 _Creepy looking guy,_ Justin thought in that moment as he eyed it with curiosity. _But why do I have this crazy feeling I know him from somewhere?_

Just then the machine beeped aloud, snapping him back to reality and alerting him that it was ready to accept his deposit.

 _Perfect timing_ , Justin mumbled as he began dumping the coins down the pit of the machine, seeming to have forgotten all about that wanted poster as the coins clinked and clanged very loudly as they made contact with the metal walls inside. Unfortunately this caused a lot of racket which could be heard throughout the casino and annoyed the other patrons nearby.

But at that moment Justin appeared too distracted by the glaring screen in front of his face as he quietly counted along with the machine, unaware of all the negative attention he was drawing to himself when the casino owner, a man who reminded him a lot of Maxwell Graham, soon made his way on over to scold him for disturbing the peace.

 “Pardon me, but do you think you could possibly keep the noise down over here?” The owner narrowed his eyes at Justin, wondering what a kid his age was doing in his establishment in the first place. “You see, I’m trying to run a respectable business here, and well you’re kind of ruining the atmosphere.”

 _Respectable_ , Justin thought sarcastically as he turned around to face the man head on now.

“Well I am, very, very sorry!” Justin raised his voice, trying to speak clearly over the loud racket of the coins as he continued dumping them out. “In fact, as soon as I cash my winnings I will leave right away!”

The owner appeared very annoyed now and was even clenching his fist. “There’s no need to shout at me,” he snapped when out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of the total amount of Justin’s winnings on the screen which immediately raised suspicion.

“I must say your winnings are most impressive,” the owner commented while stroking his chin and squinting his eyes. “Perhaps a little too impressive?” He glared at Justin who was busy waiting on the machine to print the currency notes.

 “Why how nice of you to notice.” Justin replied mocking the inflections of the casino owner’s British accent, triggering a dirty look from him as Justin picked up his empty bucket and set it down next to his feet.

“How dare you insult me?!” The owner exclaimed in outrage as his hand shot forward and nabbed Justin by the wrist right as he made a grab for the newly printed currency sticking out of the machine.

“Now I know you cheated!” He accused Justin as he tightened his grip. “And I demand to know how!”

“Come again?” Justin blinked with stupor as he tried tugging himself free.

“Don’t play dumb with me!” The owner hissed. “I know you cheated, as there is no possible way a kid your age could win that much, and from a single machine alone, so you best come clean and  tell me exactly how you did it, and then I’m going to kick you out of here for good, you hear?”

“Okay fine, you got me,” Justin sighed as he yanked his arm out of the man’s grasp. “It’s a pretty complicated method, so it might take a few minutes to explain.”

“Balderdash!” The owner griped. “Just get on with it!”

“Okay, alright,” Justin huffed as he reached down and snatched up his bucket and looked down at it. “Well you see, I used this here bucket to cheat the system.” He raised it up to his face and looked down inside. “Because this isn’t just any ordinary bucket,” Justin explained. “In fact it possesses one remarkable ability when it comes to gambling.”

“You can’t be serious?” The casino owner scoffed. “But carry on. Do tell what remarkable capabilities such a contraption as that does possess.”

Justin then turned the bucket upside down in his hands and held it out as if to show the man something engraved on the bottom. “Can you see the marking?” Justin asked as he lifted it closer to the man’s face. “It’s right there smack dab in the middle, you can’t miss it.”

“Where?” The owner leaned in for a better look.

“There!” Justin shouted as he suddenly threw the bucket over the man’s face, snatched up his currency, stuffed them into his pocket, and then made a beeline for the revolving door.

“Ummph!” The owner uttered as he threw the bucket off of his head then called over his security guards to hunt down and detain the young thief. “After him! Quick! Before he gets away!”

But by the time the guards made it outside the building, Justin was nowhere to be seen.

“Drats,” one of the guards quipped shaking his fist. “We’re gonna get fired for sure now!”

 

Meanwhile as Justin continued making his escape out of Gambler’s Strip, he accidentally bumped into a lone flapper who immediately began beating him over the head with her silver sequined coin purse.

“Why don’t you watch where you’re going?” The woman chastised as she continually hit him. “You good for nothing clumsy ox!” She snarled at Justin as he pushed himself through the rest of the crowded sidewalk, making his way down a nearby alley where he stopped to catch his breath.

“Jesus, what a night,” he remarked tiredly as he rubbed his sore head. “Now I know why I only come here on specific nights,” he sighed as he slid down against the wall then pulled out the cash to revel in his success. “Well at least I got away, but I have a feeling my luck will be running out soon. Don’t know if I can keep this up forever.”

Then he suddenly remembered that wanted poster he’d seen on the wall and began wondering why that police sketch looked so oddly familiar. _I must have seen that man before_ , he thought now. _But where and when? That’s the question....._

But while Justin had appeared to forget all about the angry casino owner, the man hadn’t forgotten about him. In fact at that very moment the man was in his office grabbing for the phone and dialing quickly.

It rang a few times until someone on the other end finally picked up.

“Morane, this is Mr.Grissom calling. I’m afraid we’ve got a serious problem here.”

 

Elsewhere at the AMF’s base, William was sitting in his living area wearing a white t-shirt and dark blue sweat pants while reading a book about tragedy and loss when a feeling of sadness overcame him and he couldn’t read any longer.

He sighed deeply as he closed the book and tossed it onto the coffee table then leaned back against his couch and stared up at the ceiling. There was nothing to see but he felt desperate to escape the painful memories that have haunted him since, but not even the nothingness above could make him forget. Then as he crossed his arms against his chest he could feel his scar beneath his fingertips on the right shoulder where it was barely covered by the sleeve of his shirt.

It was the worst reminder of them all, because it was the one thing that reminded him the past was real and not a bad dream he could awake from. And now as he sat alone with nothing but these memories he began to feel as though he were reliving them all over again.

 _Why did this have to happen?_ He asked himself. _Why did it have to be us? Why?_

He frowned and closed his eyes as he began to doze off a bit when he suddenly heard Lynne’s bitter angry voice chewing him out, uttering the same words she’d said to him when he had arrived in the infirmary with Justin to check on Grant’s status.

_“If he dies I will never forgive you! Do you understand me?” She threatened him tearfully._

William remembered the choked up feeling in his throat. He couldn’t speak but he felt her pain and quietly accepted.

_“And you!” Lynne pointed right at Justin. “I want you gone! You’re too much of a risk anymore and the AMF can’t afford it. So pack your belongings and leave at once!”_

Her words had been harsh but William knew that this anger was only a manifestation of her own pain and guilt, and rather than dealing with it she decided to take it all out on him and Justin.

_“And don’t even think about trying to stop me, Corporal Sterling!” She glared at William who gave Justin a sorry look. “You can’t save him this time!”_

_William lowered his shoulders and hung his head in submission. She had made up her mind so there wasn’t any use in trying to argue or tell her she was wrong because no matter what, it wouldn’t change her decision._

_What about Stan? William had to ask next. “Are you discharging him too?”_

_Lynne glowered in response until Justin suddenly spoke up._

_“Stan didn’t know about the attack until after I released him!” He explained. “You can’t kick him out, the man is a hero. He saved me and many others just to get badly injured. He left before me and Will could find him. For all we know he didn’t make it either.”_

_Lynne appeared stunned by Justin’s words but that look of blame was still evident in her eyes._

_“He’s right,” William added in agreement looking at Justin. “Stan is a hero and he had no idea because Justin and I kept the secret from him too, but you never gave me a chance to tell you.”_

_Lynne clenched her teeth. “That’ll be enough out of both you. You’re dismissed!”_

_As Lynne turned her back on them Justin shot William a silent brokenhearted look then he turned around and exited the room._

_William felt his sadness but also felt powerless to do anything about it when he suddenly wondered about his own fate in the AMF and had to find out._

_“So then what about me?” William asked her. “Where do I stand in all this?”_

_“Probation.” Lynne answered coldly without even bothering to look at him. “I’ll fill you in on all the details later, when I feel like it.”_

_“Fine then,” William gave a careless shrug before finally walking out like a dog with its tail between its legs._

_Then once he spotted Justin waiting in the hall for him, he didn’t know what to say._

_“Don’t worry I heard it all,” Justin said. “I’m sorry, Will.”_

_William frowned and lowered his head. “So is this the last we’re going to see or hear of each other then?”_

_“No,” Justin shook his head as tears filled his eyes. “I promise I’ll keep in touch. You call me and I’ll call you, alright? And when you see Stan, tell him the same goes for him, wherever he lives.”_

_“I will,” William promised._

_“Well I guess I better start packing,” Justin sighed sadly. “Gotta move back in with the alcoholic.”_

_Then William suddenly gave him a hug. “You take care of yourself you hear? I know this is going to be rough but you’re strong and I know you’ll make it.”_

_Justin smiled and hugged him back. “Thanks, Will. You really are the greatest friend I’ve ever had.”_

_“So are you,” William replied gratefully._

Then in that moment of remembrance, William wiped away the tears from his eyes and sat up again. He looked around the room, reminded of the simple days when he and Justin used to bicker or get caught up in the same old shenanigans. Life was better then and he missed it more than ever now that he was alone in his bungalow left to dwell on the past.

And even though it seemed Justin had received the worst punishment, he was at least free to go wherever in the city he wanted to. He could escape his father and gamble to his heart’s content. While on the other hand, William couldn’t even leave the base let alone his own residence, and so it appeared that Lynne had saved the harshest sentence for him after all. But it was something he should have expected after the way she’d warned him in the elevator that day.

It didn’t even matter after all that talk about forgiveness because it seemed that Lynne was never going to let things go now.

_“Remember what I said to you that day in the elevator?” Lynne mentioned as she glared back at him. “I told you that if we survive this I was going to make sure you both regretted your decision. Well this is it, Corporal Sterling. I hold you both responsible for every single man and woman that died, including Sergeant Dickerson.”_

_William frowned in response, knowing there wasn’t a single thing he could say now to change things._

_“They’re all gone because of your foolishness.” Lynne lashed out at him. “You chose to protect the Tjatey over your own people! And for what I ask?”_

_William sighed and lowered his gaze to the floor as he could no longer face her icy stare._

_“I once said you were loyal,” she continued, feeling agitated over his refusal to look at her. “But I couldn’t have been more wrong. But then again I thought I knew you too.”_

_“Just stop it!” William suddenly snapped as he lifted his head back up and looked her in the eye._

_“Excuse me?” Lynne clenched her teeth and furrowed her brow._

_“I said enough!” William repeated himself in a harsh grating tone. “I’m sorry for everything that happened and I know Corporal Church and I fucked everything up, but I cannot listen to you any longer because it hurts too much! So please just let it go!”_

_Lynne scoffed at him but he could hear the tightness in her throat knowing it obviously hurt her too._

_“You have a lot of nerve to talk about pain,” she snarled. “You want to talk about pain? Alright, then. Well how about the fact that Captain Grant is lying in a hospital bed right now in critical condition? And if he doesn’t heal properly I could lo—we could lose him. So how’s that for pain, Corporal Sterling?”_

_“I’m sorry,” he apologized._

_“Not sorry enough,” she glared back causing him to grit his teeth._

_“You wanna know something?” He suddenly growled raising his voice. “You like to act all high and mighty about this, as if you wouldn’t have done the same thing and I know you would have!”_

_“The hell I would!” She snapped back. “And how dare you raise your voice to me, Corporal!”_

_William furrowed his brow and continued. “If you had the choice to save Captain Grant’s life over everybody else here, you would’ve done so in a heartbeat and don’t tell me you wouldn’t! I made a promise to Dendera because I didn’t want her to lose the one person who meant everything to her. I knew there was a risk, Church and I both did, but we didn’t sit by and just let it happen. We prepared for it! And if we hadn’t done shit, then a lot more of our men and women would have died! Can’t you at least try to understand why we did what we did?”_

_Lynne was silent now, looking as though she were feeling regretful but he knew she wouldn’t admit to it, certainly not now._

_“Look, I’m sorry you lost your father.” William sighed solemnly. “But blaming the rest of us isn’t going to bring him back, and neither is it going to save the captain’s life. You just need to accept that.”_

_She stared him down once again and for the moment he was prepared for another rant about how he was wrong and she was in the right when she suddenly just walked away._

Even now that argument was still fresh in William’s mind, but he knew back then someone had to say something and it had to be him. And all the while he felt bad about the way he talked to her he couldn’t help but notice that feeling of relief it had given him. He was tired of being blamed over and over again despite the fact he had already accepted the consequences and told her as much. But it didn’t seem to be enough and he was tired of feeling miserable.

And as far as he was concerned she had succeeded in making him feel like a complete failure and he wondered how the two of them ever had any kind of relationship at all. But then he remembered she used to be a much different person before she chose the AMF over him and became cold and distant.

It reminded him why he later found solace in seeing Victoria’s films and daydreamed about that perfect romance he could have with her instead. But of course in his last letter to the woman he made a promise that he wouldn’t hide from her anymore if he survived the attack on the base. But even though he did survive he wasn’t allowed outside the fences and so meeting her at all seemed to be out of the question. Still he had the option of writing another letter but already a month had passed and he knew by now she probably thought he was long dead which had him wondering if it was better that he stayed dead too.

 _I got my own people killed_ , he thought then. _What would she think about that? Then again what reason could I possibly give for not bothering to write her after all this time?_ He frowned as he leaned forward with his left hand resting under his chin. _I owe her something at least_. His eyes drifted off to a single blank sheet of paper sitting on the coffee table. He stared mindlessly at it for a while before he finally decided it was a bad idea then continued to sit there in silence.

Once more he thought about his last fight with Lynne and wondered how she was doing since they hadn’t spoken in a few weeks. He assumed she was probably as upset as he was and that’s why she was keeping her distance, but little did he know that she’d been occupied with something else lately and it had occurred right after their fight when she walked away.

And while William assumed she probably went straight to her office to stew over everything, she had in fact left the base and walked right to the Card Shack to have her first drink. She remembered how numb and indifferent Abraham had reacted to conflict or bad news whenever he had been drinking and she wondered if perhaps it could do the same for her.

However, she did seem a bit disgusted with herself as she walked inside the building and headed for the bar where the young bartender happily greeted her.

“Hello there I’m Enrique.” The black haired green eyed bartender smiled. “What can I get you?”

Lynne didn’t even return the smile as she took a seat at the very end of the counter. “I’ll have whatever you recommend,” she replied tiredly. “I’ve never been here before, nor have I ever had a drink in my life, so what do you suggest?”

Enrique appeared a little taken aback by her response but felt glad to help nonetheless.

“Well it all depends on what you’re in the mood for.” He answered. “And it looks to me as though you had a pretty lousy day so I suppose I would suggest a couple shots of vodka to lift your spirits.”

“Thanks I suppose that will do,” she sighed as she slouched over the counter top, when she suddenly spotted a suave looking dark haired man in a dark gray business suit heading on over just to take a seat right next to her.

 Lynne looked him over for a moment before the bartender interrupted her silence.

“Here’s your two shots of vodka.” Enrique announced as he set the two shot glasses down in front of her. “Careful though,” he added. “There is a bit of a burn at first.”

“Thank you.” Lynne accepted as she picked up the first shot glass and stared at it for a second before downing it quickly, feeling that burn Enrique had warned her about as it made its way down her throat.

She winced a bit, triggering a look of intrigue from that mysterious man next to her.

“Atta girl.” The man commended her with a nod of his head. “Let’s see you down the second shot too. I know a woman like you can handle it.” He chuckled.

Then without saying a word Lynne picked up the second shot glass and downed it as fast as she could, scrunching up her face immediately after.

“It takes some getting used to it for first timers.” The man commented taking her by surprise.

“And how do you know it’s my first time?” Lynne asked him.

The man smiled at her. “Your reaction, Miss. By the way the name’s Mortimer. What’s yours?”

“Lynne,” she answered a little nervously while wondering why a man like him was even bothering to talk to her. _Can’t he see my uniform? Doesn’t he know where I’m from?_

 “So you’re in the military I see,” he mentioned then eying her uniform. “What’s your rank?”

“I’m a commanding officer,” she answered. “Does that intimidate you at all? It does for most men.”

He smiled softly and shook his head. “No it doesn’t. In fact I have to say I find a woman in uniform to be very attractive, and you are indeed, Miss Lynne.”

Lynne’s eyes widened with surprise and she blushed a bit. “Oh, well uh thank you I suppose.”

“Think nothing of it, dollface,” he replied. “So how’s about I buy you another drink eh? Do you accept?”

 Lynne felt a little speechless but still couldn’t help this strange feeling of attraction she experienced as she gazed into this man’s dark eyes. _He’s just like those charming men you see in the movies_ , she thought. _But what could it be that he even sees in someone like me?_

“Sure I accept,” she nodded in kind even though she wasn’t sure if she could handle any more of that vodka for now.

“Two more shots for the pretty lady here, Sir!” Mortimer called over to Enrique.

Lynne couldn’t help but blush again as the bartender set two more shot glasses in front of her.

“There you are.” Enrique said. “Let me know if there’s anything else I can get you. We also carry snack foods if you’re feeling a little peckish.”

Lynne couldn’t help but smile now. “Thank you kindly but this will do for now.”

“So why don’t you come here more often, Miss?” Mortimer suddenly asked, catching her off guard now.

“Usually too busy.” Lynne answered forcing herself to chug another shot. “Never thought in my wildest dreams that I would ever set foot in a place like this.”

“So I see,” he noted. “Well perhaps you are here now, Lynne because of a little something I like to call fate.”

She suddenly froze inside, unsure of how to respond. _Fate_ , she pondered for the moment, wondering if this mysterious man could be right.

“Fate does lead us in many directions,” she mentioned then. “Some good and some bad.”

“And what would you call this?” He asked. “Good or bad?”

“Good!” Lynne answered impulsively as she chugged the last shot then looked at him.

“That’s the right answer,” he smiled looking her over. “And I’m not very good at this kind of thing, but would you care to take a walk with me, Miss Lynne? That way we can clear the air and get to know one anothers a little better.” He offered her his hand. “By the way you can tell me whatever you want. I’m not here to judge.”

Lynne felt a little hesitant for the moment, despite the fact she knew her judgment was obviously clouded by alcohol and this man’s charming smile but she just couldn’t help herself.

 “I accept,” she answered as she placed her hand into his. “Let’s take a walk.”

 

 

 

In the meantime after Stan had made his escape from the AMF base that night, he managed to walk all the way back to City Hall, leaking more fluid along the way, and struggling to maintain his disguise. He had already been discovered by one person so far, Private Mick Situp, whom he killed right away, but as he shambled along down a dark alley he soon happened upon something he wasn’t the least bit prepared for which turned out to be a wanted poster with a sketch of what he assumed was supposed to be a likeness of his face.

He glared at it for the moment, wondering just how many of these were plastered all over Atlantis City before he suddenly reached up and ripped it off the wall, crumpling and crushing it in his grasp before dropping it on the ground and continuing on his way.

 _I can’t allow them to catch me_ , Stan worried as he staggered on while the neon green fluid continued dripping from his left hand onto the pavement. _I have already failed before and must not fail again. I have to protect my identity, that is my mission._

He flinched a bit as his human face flickered in the darkness of the alleyway when he came to a stop and looked down at his flesh wound. _I’m running out of serum fast_. He panicked. _I have to make it back. I can’t afford to shut down now. Not here where I will be discovered._

But not long after Stan exited the alleyway, he finally made it back to Morane’s headquarters where he threw open the doors of the office and stumbled inside where he saw Morane seated at his desk, sipping a glass of wine.

“What the fuck, Stan?” Morane’s eyes widened with shock as he quickly put down his wine glass and rose up from his chair while the android shambled on over until it suddenly collapsed onto the floor.

“Stan?” Morane asked again sounding more concerned than angry once he rushed over and noticed the fluid leaking out on the carpet. “Answer me you shit!” Morane snarled as Stan struggled to lift himself back up.

“What the fuck happened to you?” Morane demanded to know.

“There was a war.” Stan answered weakly in a distorted voice.

“A war?” Morane repeated as he reached into his front pocket for a cigar when he soon remembered the explosion he witnessed from his limo earlier. “So that’s what all that shit was about huh? A war. And don’t tell me, it was the Tjatey wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” Stan replied.

Morane scoffed as he lit his cigar. “Oh Grant, what have you gotten yourself into this time? So tell me, were there any other survivors of this war?”

“Yes,” Stan answered, struggling to hold himself up. “But there were many casualties.”

Morane appeared more intrigued by the news than horrified. “I see,” he puffed on his cigar.

“And was Captain Grant one of these casualties, Stan?” He asked then.

“Yes,” Stan replied while holding himself up on Morane’s desk. “I saw a Tjatey warrior stab him in the chest, presumably in the heart as I was making my escape. I heard the cries of the others, a telling sign that he did not make it and must have bled to death.”

Morane couldn’t help but smirk now. “Well then, that’s just too bad now isn’t it? So what happened to you then? Were you attacked as well cause you look like shit, Stan.”

“I was attacked,” Stan replied. “But they weren’t strong enough to bring me down. In fact, killing them was just too easy.”

“Good to know,” Morane smirked. “But you’re leaking serum all over the place, and I couldn’t help but notice that your imagery is all fucked up, which brings me to the next question. Did anybody see you?”

“Just one,” Stan answered to the best of his knowledge. “But I ended him quickly.”

Morane nodded in approval. “Good.”

“But there is something else you must know,” Stan continued.

“And what would that be?” Morane narrowed his eyes.

“I’m wanted for murder now.” Stan replied.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning as Lynne entered the airbase tower to check on the status of its repairs, the four women couldn’t help but notice how strange and different she was acting.

“Good morning, girls.” Lynne smiled at them as she made her way over to the view port window overlooking Alley’s station to find that a new sheet of glass in place of the old shattered one from the day of the attack.

“Morning, Commander.” Grace replied curiously, wondering what in the world it was that Lynne was so happy about.

“I do apologize that it’s taken so long to fix all this.” Lynne mentioned as she headed over to Grace and Lucy’s stations. “But I do appreciate your patience. I know it hasn’t been easy for any of us.”

“But what about the floor?” Mipsy chimed in as she pointed out the permanent mark in the center of the floor where part of the jet’s cockpit had embedded itself.

Lynne shot her an apologetic look. “I’m afraid there isn’t much more we can do.” She answered. “Not without tearing down the whole tower and I’d prefer not to do that.”

Mipsy sighed. “I understand.”

“Well just look on the bright side.” Lynne reassured. “At least we’re still here and I think it’s safe to say that this is only going to make us stronger. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Sure.” Mipsy nodded while Grace and Lucy exchanged looks.

“You seem a lot more cheerful and optimistic than usual, Commander.” Grace commented. “What’s the occasion?”

“Occasion? Lynne repeated feeling a little taken aback by her question. “Well uh, I kind of met someone you see.” She nervously looked away.

“Well that explains it.” Lucy remarked turning her attention back to her training session on screen.

“Really?” Grace raised her chin. “Who is it?”

Lynne blushed a bit as she toyed with her braid. “Oh just a really nice man who enjoys my company. That’s all.”

“You don’t say?” Grace replied looking a little suspicious. “And where in the galaxy did you meet this nice man? And don’t tell me y’all met in a bar.”

Lynne’s expression suddenly shifted as her pleasant smile quickly turned into a frown. “Yes as a matter of fact we did meet in a bar.”

“Oh dear me.” Lucy gasped then looked at Grace who shook her head disapprovingly.

“Is there something wrong girls?” Lynne asked sternly crossing her arms.

Grace and Lucy exchanged looks once more.

“No of course not.” Grace answered nonchalantly turning her focus back to the screen in front of her.

 “Good.” Lynne nodded with her hands on her hips. “Now that that’s out of the way I’m going to head back to my office so you girls can resume your training for the day.” She started making her way towards the door when she stopped and looked back one last time. “But should you need anything, don’t hesitate to call me alright?”

“Affirmative.” Grace replied as Lynne made her exit.

But as soon as she was gone Lucy removed her headset. “She met this man in a bar?” She remarked with disgust shaking her head. “Oh this is not good, not good at all.”

“I know it isn’t.” Grace said looking back at her. “This is yet another bomb waiting to go off. And I don’t know about you dear, but I sure as heck don’t wanna be here when it does.”

“Me either.” Lucy agreed.

 

But while the girls were busy gossiping about Lynne, she was already thinking about how nosey they were acting as she made her way to the elevator. _That’s the last time I share any personal details of my life,_ she thought bitterly to herself as she stepped inside.

She pressed the button for the third floor, staring straight ahead as the doors closed. Then as the car began heading down a sudden flood of memories swept over her, reminding her of the day she and William stood in that elevator together. The words she’d uttered to him echoed in her head now, and as she looked to her right it was almost as if she could see him standing in the exact same spot, bearing that same look of sadness and defeat.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered to his ghost when the elevator bell suddenly dinged and the doors flew open, revealing a familiar face standing before her now.

“Admiral Grant?” She gasped with her eyes wide and tearful as she gazed up at him.

“Well hello to you too.” He smiled back when she suddenly threw her arms around him hugging him as tight as she could.

“Easy, easy,” he winced as he hugged her back. “The stitches may be out for good but that scar still hurts you know?”

Lynne released him and took a step back, wiping away the tears from her eyes as she smiled. “It’s just so good to see you back. We’ve all missed you so much.”

Abraham chuckled a little. “Well I wish I could say I was glad to be back, but I guess it couldn’t hurt to admit that I’m thankful to have survived though. I got lucky.”

“Indeed you did.” Lynne nodded. “And now you’ve rightfully taken your place as admiral. My father would have been so proud.”

Abraham smiled humbly. “Well I’m sure he would have been a lot more proud of you.”

Her smile turned upside down and she bowed her head. “I don’t know about that, Admiral.”

“And why not?” He asked. “You’re the reason I’m still standing.”

Lynne sighed. “I know, but this attack never would have happened had I been more vigilant in the first place. I had a feeling in my gut that Corporal Sterling was keeping something from me and I ignored it. All because of my trust in him.”

She hung her head in shame and closed her eyes. “Had I been more like my father I could have stopped this all from happening.”

He frowned at her. “You sound so sure of yourself. But how do you know for certain that this whole thing could have been prevented? I mean if you ask me, it seems this whole uprising had been boiling beneath the surface for a long time. You need to forgive yourself.”

She opened her eyes again and looked up at him. “What?”

“You need to forgive yourself.” He repeated while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “What’s done is done. It happened and you can’t change that, so the only thing you can do now is learn from it and move forward.”

She sighed and nodded in agreement with him. “I know you’re right but what I don’t know is how to forgive myself. It just feels like after all this time I finally understand how my father felt on the day that jet exploded. He felt like a failure and that’s how I see myself now. I’m sorry Admiral. But if there’s any forgiveness to find, well it’s going to be a long journey getting there. I can’t trust my own people, let alone the Tjatey anymore.”

He shook his head at her. “You sound like you’re ready to just give up on it all. Are you?”

She lowered her head. “Sometimes it feels that way.” She replied lamentably. The faces of those men and women, they haunt me. And every time I see them framed on that memorial wall, I just feel like it’s my fault they’re there. I failed them, Admiral. Can’t you understand that? How can I face the others without fearing the same?”

“Fear is supposed to be your motivator,” he answered. “We know where we went wrong with the AMF, but we also know what to do in order to strengthen ourselves as well. There’s no going back, we can only move forward.”

She sighed. “You’re right. “And right now that’s the one thing I’m struggling with the most.”

He patted her gently on the shoulder as he headed for the elevator. “You’ll have to figure that out on your own. But you will.”

“I hope so.” She replied as she turned to see him off once he stepped inside.

“Well, give yourself time to think it over.” He called back when the elevator doors suddenly closed and she was left to think about what he’d just said.

“I will.” She said quietly, then turned around and continued on towards her office.

 

In the meantime at the Card Shack, Victoria arrived just to find the place practically empty as Enrique stood behind the counter wiping it down in an obsessive manner. She also noticed the floor was still barren and wondered if Maxwell would ever finish the job.

 _That lazy fool_ , she thought as she made her way over to the bar, right as Enrique looked up and saw her.

“Miss Thompson!” He said excitedly. “It’s good to see you.”

“You too, sweetie.” She gave a half smile.

“You look very stunning today.” Enrique commented, admiring the flashy golden speakeasy dress she was wearing.

“Thank you, sweetie.” She responded in kind as she took a seat at the counter. “Say, would you mind making me a drink?”

Before answering back Enrique looked around the room to make sure Maxwell wasn’t anywhere in sight, then nodded at her. “Sure thing, Miss Thompson. What are you in the mood for?”

“I think I’ll have some of that red vodka.” She answered, reminding him of the old stained carpet before Maxwell had it torn up.

“Uh sure thing, coming right up!” Enrique replied as he turned around and fetched the bottle and a glass while Victoria lit a cigarette and popped it in her holder.

Enrique knew he wasn’t much of a conservationist when it came to talking to women, but with Victoria he felt like he could tell her anything. It was a kind of closeness he didn’t have with anyone else and wondered if it was the same for her as well.

“So how are you doing these days?” He suddenly asked, expecting her to shy away from answering truthfully.

“Not so good.” She answered glumly then puffed on her cigarette. “It’s been rough.”

Enrique frowned as he poured her drink. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I suppose,” she sighed deep, resting her chin on the palm of her  other hand. “I’ve been struggling with finding gigs, that’s all. Ever since those rotten reviews about me, the studios don’t want to take any chances.”

“I’m sorry.” He apologized as he pushed the drink to her.

“Don’t be,” she said. “None of it was your doing, sweetie. It’s just the way things are now. Remember I told you the same thing happened with my mother?”

Enrique gave a nod. “I do.”

She sighed again, looking down at her drink. “Maybe it’s a family curse and I was next in line?”

He shook his head. “I don’t think that’s what it is. I think some jerks were out to ruin you and they succeeded.”

She slumped her shoulders. “You’re probably right about that. And ruin me they have. I can hardly afford my own apartment anymore. I’ve even resorted to selling my belongings, such as mother’s memorabilia and even the china set from her wedding.” Then she looked down at her dress. “I’ve sold some of my best dresses too. But this one I refuse to part with.”

“That’s awful.” Enrique commented. “Is there anything you can do to fix this?”

She gave a shrug as she picked up her drink and took a sip. “I need to find some way to make back the money I’ve lost,” she answered him. “I think I might have an idea too, but where to start?”

But before Enrique could ask her about her plans, Maxwell suddenly arrived on scene and immediately noticed Victoria with her drink. His eyes burned with anger.

“Enrique!” Maxwell snarled as he stormed over and snatched Victoria’s drink out of her hand. “What have I told you before?”

Enrique rolled his eyes and sighed. “No more free drinks for Miss Thompson.”

“How right you are!” Maxwell snapped in response as he headed over to the sink and dumped the glass out, causing Victoria to scowl.

“You jerk!” She said through clenched teeth. “You wasted that drink!”

“No, I’ve merely kept it from you!” Maxwell hurled back. “Just because you work for me doesn’t mean the drinks are free, Miss Thompson!”

She crossed her arms and huffed. “You try being broke all the time, Maxwell! See where it gets you!”

Maxwell scoffed. “Oh I know bloody well where it’s gotten me. You’re just not used to it yet. But give it time you’ll figure it out soon enough. But in the meantime.” He looked Enrique in the eye. “No more free drinks for anyone! Understood?”

Enrique nodded quickly.

“Good!” Maxwell remarked as he started walking away. “I’ll be in my office for now.”

 

After he left Enrique turned to Victoria and was just about to open his mouth and apologize to her when she suddenly got up and gave the stool a good hard angry kick, nearly knocking it over.

“You don’t even have to say a word.” She said irritably as she looked up at Enrique. “You were only being your kind and thoughtful self, the kind of person Maxwell loathes, so maybe you’d be better off quitting this horrid job after all. You deserve so much better than this.”

Enrique shot her a look of sadness. “But I like being around you.”

She shook her head at him. “I’m not worth this, sweetie. No one is. You’d be better off with a job where people respect you.”

Enrique sighed. “But I choose to stay here.”

She wrapped her arms around herself as she began sulking away. “Well I can’t stay here. All it does is remind me of him and all my failures.”

“Are you sure he didn’t make it?” Enrique asked, stopping her before she headed out the door.

She looked back at him sullenly. “That night I saw all that was left of the base. And when I saw all that blood I just knew he was gone. I felt it.” She lowered her head as tears began streaming down her face.

“He’s not the only one.” Enrique called over to her just as she pushed the doors open. “You’ll find love again someday!” But the next thing he knew she was gone and he wondered if she even heard the words he said.

 

In the meantime, and also not that far away, Brian was on the opposite side of the street, passing by the AMF base when he soon stopped for a cigarette. He took a moment to prop himself up against the worn brick wall behind him, then pulled a single cigarette out of the carton sitting in his jacket pocket. But as he was feeling around for the lighter in the other pocket, his fingers came across the old photo of him and his brother instead, prompting him to pull it out.

He stood in a state melancholy silence as the unlit cigarette hung from his mouth, looking down at the photo. Then took a moment to glance over at the military base across the street, remembering all the commotion he heard coming from there about a month ago.

 _I didn’t see it but I heard it_ , he thought now staring back. _We all heard it._

 

He uttered a low sigh as he put the photo away again and pulled out his lighter. _Whatever happened there happened because the AMF are a bunch of traitors. They should have known better._

Then he lit his cigarette, puffing on it a few times before continuing down the quiet street, attempting to get as far away from the base as possible now.

But by this time most of the downtown shops were closed, except for a lone obscure building wedged in between a small bakery and a Laundromat.

Brian stopped and stared at the building, his eyes immediately drawn to a peculiar looking neon eye symbol hanging in the window.

“Today must be your lucky day, child.” Brian heard a woman’s voice say from behind as he quickly turned around just to see some crazy looking dark haired lady in a gaudy Gypsy costume.

“Readings usually run about ten to fifteen.” She said to him. “But on this special night, readings are free.”

Brian met her with a crazy look as he puffed on his cigarette. “Sorry but I don’t believe in all that hocus pocus crap.”

The woman seemed a little insulted by his words. “Excuse me?” She exclaimed with her hands resting on her hips. “You dare to call my work crap?”

Brian narrowed his eyes at her in return. “I said I don’t believe in it. Reading palms, telling fortunes, it’s all a ruse. And sadly people are dumb enough to fall for it and pay money.”

“Well alright then.” The woman crossed her arms. “So then I’ll just have to pass on you now won’t I?”

“I’m afraid so.” Brian gave a careless shrug.

“Well I’m willing to take a pass for your sake,” the woman continued. “However I couldn’t help but notice the darkness that surrounds you.”

Brian scoffed. “Oh please.” He started to leave when the woman suddenly stopped him and looked him in the eye.

“Yes there is much darkness surrounding you indeed.” She explained. “So much that it cannot be ignored.”

Brian wasn’t sure what to think now. “What do you mean by darkness?” He asked.

“You are lost, poor child.” She replied taking him by the hand and turning it over to look at his palm.

“Lost how?” Brian remarked with disbelief, wondering if this crazy woman was going to let up any time soon.

“Well I’d prefer to speak to you about it in private.” The woman responded with caution. “After all this isn’t the kind of thing you want others to hear.”

Brian turned his head and noticed there was hardly anyone around at all and shot her a look of annoyance. “Now I know you’re full of it.” He yanked his hand away from her. “And while I appreciate you trying to humor me and all, I’m afraid I want nothing more to do with you.”

“Whatever you say, _Brian_.” She answered.

“Wait, what?” Brian’s jaw went slack. “How did you know my name?”

The woman shrugged. “Why does it matter? After all you’re not a believer of this sort of crap, remember?”

“Wait.” Brian suddenly stopped her. “What else is it you know about me?”

“Aha,” she remarked. “Now all of a sudden you’re interested. I knew I could change your mind.”

Brian frowned at her. “I just refuse to let you make a fool out of me, but if there is any truth to what you’re saying, then I have a right to know. So how did you find out my name?”

“The universe speaks to me.” She answered, triggering a look of ridiculousness from him. “By the way, the name is Madame La Rouge. Yes I am your stereotypical psychic but I am also much more than that.”

“So I see.” Brian shot her a blank stare. “So does this mean you’re going to invite me inside so you can gaze into your crystal ball?”

She simpered with amusement. “I do have a crystal ball but I don’t need that to see the darkness that follows you. I can see that with my own eyes. You harbor many secrets. Some of which you may not even be fully aware of.”

Then despite Brian’s skepticism, he soon found himself a bit more curious about this nonsense the woman spoke of and wondered if there was any truth to it at all. “Okay then. I’ll step inside for my free reading.”

“Excellent.” The woman nodded as she led the way and he followed.

Now as Brian stepped inside the small little building he couldn’t help but notice the strange relics hanging on the walls around them as he took a seat at the small round table, draped with a magenta colored table cloth. The ominous looking crystal ball sat atop of it and he gazed into it for a moment until the woman sat down and carefully removed it and set it aside.

“I’ll be honest, kid.” She spoke then. “I wasn’t standing out there just to offer free readings. I was actually standing out there because the universe spoke to me and it told me that darkness was coming, and that’s when I saw you.”

Brian’s eyes widened as he stared back at her. “I don’t know if I can believe any of this at all. It all sounds so insane.”

“Then take whatever I say with a grain of salt,” the woman replied. “I was told darkness was coming and I sensed it coming from you, therefore I offered you a free reading.”

Brian blinked. “Well that still doesn’t answer any of my questions.”

“Or maybe it does?” She countered. “But they aren’t the answers you wish to hear?”

Brian grew silent then.

“Something happened at the military base almost a month ago.” Brian said. “I didn’t see it happen but I felt it and later saw the story in the paper. Now does that make me psychic too?”

“Did you sense it before it happened or when it happened?” She asked.

He shrugged. “I suppose it was when it happened.”

“Well then there’s your answer.” She replied.

“Now back to this darkness you keep spewing about.” Brian said. “What does it all mean exactly?”

“Well, darkness is a force.” She explained. “And with it carries many things, sometimes emotions, sometimes loss, and sometimes…..

She suddenly raised a finger to her lips in a silent gesture. “Sometimes it carries a message, a warning of things to come.”

Brian felt a cold numbing feeling as it swept across him in that moment, chilling him to the bone.

“So can you tell exactly what kind of darkness it is that’s following me?” He asked with a hint of desperation in his voice.

“With you.” She leaned forwards again. “I sense a message.”

“A warning?” Brian asked a bit fearfully.

She nodded, which caused him to panic inside now.

“Well I think I’ve heard enough.” He got up from the chair and started towards the door when she called after him.

“If it is a warning, Brian. Take heed. Find out what it means. Because only you will be the one to see it.”

Brian swallowed hard as he walked out, letting the door slam behind him as the bells jingled wildly while he tried to get away from there as fast as he could.

 _Darkness_ , he thought making his way back down the street. _I don’t believe in it, any of it. She’s just trying to scare me and it worked._

Later that evening, William had awoken from the sound of someone knocking on his door, and in a groggy state, stumbled over and opened it just to see his mother standing there.

“Mother?” William blinked with surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“May I come in, my son?” Letha asked politely.

“Sure.” William nodded as he held the door open. “Alley is out drinking again anyway, so she doesn’t have to know you were here.”

Letha frowned a bit. “I wish she didn’t hate me.”

“Don’t worry she hates everyone.” William remarked, attempting to make light of the situation. “So it’s not just you.”

Letha shook her head. “So much like her father. It is no wonder we didn’t stay together.”

“Is that also why you didn’t stay with my father too?” William wondered.

Letha appeared deeply saddened by his question. “No. Your father I loved with all my being but he didn’t love me.”

“Why not?” William asked.

“We were too different.” She replied as she walked over to his couch and sat down. “The Tjatey didn’t always know what it meant to love. All we knew was war and procreation. We have learned much more from the humans.”

“Naeem seemed to learn nothing.” William commented as he took a seat beside her.

She sighed as she reached over and took hold of his hand. “Because Naeem didn’t want to.”

“Is that all the war was about?” William asked. “Naeem and his followers not wanting to change?”

She nodded in response.

“Well they changed us.” He said bitterly as he looked at her. “And I don’t know if we’re ever going to be the same. We lost a lot of our people that day, mother. That isn’t something we can just gloss over you know?”

“I know.” She nodded. “But you also fought bravely and saved a lot of those lives too.”

William shook his head. “The damage is done, was done. Myself and Corporal Church are being ousted and punished for our bravery, mother. So please, don’t try and make me out to be some kind of hero because I’m not.” He lifted up the sleeve of his t-shirt and showed her his scar.

“The warrior who did this wanted to see if I bled like the humans, and I do. The humans have rejected me and so do my own kind for that matter.”

“But not all of them,” she reminded him. “There are those who do appreciate you, my son. And they are who you should treasure. Even as a warrior there were those who did not respect me.” She explained. “So I stayed with those who did and it made me a better warrior.”

William couldn’t help but feel crushed inside.

“Chin up, my son.” She said patting him on the hand. “Isn’t that what is said to make others feel better?”

“Yes it is.” He replied quietly.

“Well then I have learned the right words,” she smiled as she stood up to leave.

“You’re going now?” William asked with a forlorn look on his face.

“Well I should leave before your sister comes back.” She answered. “I know things are hard enough now. I don’t want to make them worse.”

William sighed sadly. “Okay mother. I understand. But will you come back again?”

“Yes.” Letha answered him as she headed for the door. “Until then my son, think about the things I have told you.”

“I will.” He replied as he watched her leave, then got up and headed over to a window and looked out. _I sure do miss my freedom_ , he sighed as he observed the rest of the base. _And to think I felt like a prisoner before? I didn’t realize how good I had it. But that’s just how it is. We’re always realizing these things when we no longer have them._

Then all of a sudden, a single twinkling star caught his attention prompting him to look up at it. _What is that?_ He wondered now. _Are you another planet or just some ball of gas sitting in the galaxy like the rest of us?_

His eyes remained fixated on it when he was suddenly reminded of something else. _Victoria_ he thought then, wondering where she was and how she was doing. “You’re the only star in my sky.” He said quietly.

But little did he know that at that very same moment, Victoria was also observing the same star, right as she stood outside of the Card Shack wondering what the hell she was going to do for money.

“Are you a wishing star?” She asked it. “If so, then I know you can’t bring back my beloved, so I’ll just have to make another wish instead. She placed a hand over her heart. “What I wish then, is a chance to save my career.”

But soon the twinkling of the star died down and Victoria began to wonder if it had listened to her plea.

“Nuts, I’m going absolutely nuts.” She muttered with disgust and then began heading off to call for a cab when she heard the rustling sound of paper and looked down to find a day old newspaper that had been dropped on the ground.

“Ugh, so filthy!” She retched as she curiously picked it up and observed the front page when one of the articles suddenly caught her attention and she gasped. “So that’s it.” Her eyes widened. “This is how I save myself.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Maxwell, Maxwell, Maxwell!” Victoria shouted as she barged into his office, where she found him rummaging through the drawers of his desk.

“Christ’s sake, Miss Thompson!” He snapped in annoyance as he looked up. “What the bloody hell do you want?”

Victoria quickly walked over and dropped the newspaper onto his desk, placing her index finger over one particular article on the front page.

“Read that.” She said.

Maxwell narrowed his eyes at her and then looked down and began reading. “Why it’s nothing more than a story about a couple of bank robbers that got away. Is that not the norm in this city?”

“Of course it’s the norm.” She crossed her arms. “And it’s apparently easy to do.”

Maxwell scoffed. “Like you’d know at all? So what’s all this really about, Miss Thompson, hmm? You come to me with a story about bank robbers, making claims about how easy it is to get away with. Why though? Are you thinking about robbing a bank now?”

“Yes I am.” She answered with seriousness.

“What?” Maxwell suddenly burst out with laughter. “Oh my,  y-y-you can’t possibly be serious!” He cackled. “You?”

She furrowed her brow in response. “Yes me and _you_ too. I want you to help me, Maxwell.”

“Oh yes of course!” He replied with laughter. “Right after I stop laughing about how ridiculous this whole idea is in the first place.”

“We need the money.” She reminded him, now standing with her hands on her hips. “We can both benefit from this and you know it. After all aren’t you a former thief yourself? Or was that all just some ruse you’ve used all this time, simply to remind Morane of your usefulness?”

Maxwell looked insulted now. “I am useful in many ways.” He corrected her. “And yes, Miss Thompson. Once upon a time I was a master thief. So what of it?”

“Then you can help me after all.” She said with a smirk.

Maxwell rolled his eyes. “I can hardly even run this god damned establishment with you, now you want us to partner up and start robbing banks? Cor blimey, have you lost your mind!?”

“You’ve never robbed a bank before either, have you?” she countered.

“Of course I haven’t!” He exclaimed angrily. “I was a bloody jewel thief!”

“How long ago?” She asked. “And why did you stop?”

“At least ten years now.” He answered. “And why did I stop? Because of the bloody cops that’s why! You do know that any of kind of robbery is going to put you on their radar once again. Or is murder not already a big enough achievement?”

She glowered at him. “I am serious, Maxwell. And it’s worth it for the money alone. Just think, you can finish the floor and still have enough for other remodeling jobs. Together we can make this place the joint it was meant to be, and the best part? We’ll be rich, Maxwell. We’ll never have to worry about anything ever again for that matter.”

“Nothing except getting caught.” He reminded her. “It’s too risky for my taste, but on the other hand, it would be nice to finally finish the floor. But I don’t know, Miss Thompson. Are you sure you could even handle being a getaway driver?”

“Oh I don’t plan on being the driver.” She replied haughtily. “That’s going to be _your_ job.”

Maxwell laughed again. “Oh so you’re going to be the one holding the gun eh?” He jeered. “Just face it, Miss Thompson. You couldn’t rob a bank even if your life depended on it.”

“And my life does depend on it at this point.” She tossed back. “So you’re either with me in this or you’re not.”

Maxwell uttered a sigh and shook his head. “Fine then, I’m in as well. But need I remind you this isn’t something we can just waltz in and do. It requires a lot of planning, Miss Thompson. A lot.”

“I understand completely.” She replied. “And plan it we shall.”

 

In the meantime, Brian had been wandering about again, still feeling a bit freaked out by that psychic’s words, while wondering if there was any truth to it at all.

 _It can’t be real_. He thought as he continued on his way down the sidewalk, passing by a bunch of little shops. _She’s full of it and just wanted a rise out of me, that’s all._

Brian appeared lost in his thoughts as he made his way past a small gift shop, when all of a sudden, the shop’s door flew open and a young blond boy wearing an oversized green coat walked out, nearly running right into Brian in the process.

“Whoops, sorry!” The blond boy apologized as he stood there holding a medium sized gift basket. “Guess I really need to watch where I’m going these days.”

“I’ll say.” Brian muttered turning his back to the kid.

“Well my name is Justin by the way.” The kid explained. “I’m on my way to the AMF base to drop off this gift basket for a friend you see.”

 _Too bad I don’t care_. Brian was thinking as he listened to this kid ramble on.

But Justin could tell right away that this young man had no interest in anything he had to say.

“Not the talkative type eh?” Justin remarked.

“Not to those I don’t even know.” Brian replied with harshness as he turned back around and glared at Justin.

“Can’t win them all I guess?” Justin gave a quick shrug when he suddenly noticed the charred looking dog tags around Brian’s neck. “Oh my god.” He gasped. “It’s you!”

Brian blinked. “Come again?”

“Your dog tags.” Justin pointed out. “You used to have a brother didn’t you?”

Brian furrowed his brow. “Sorry but I’m not having this conversation with a complete stranger.”

“I know I might be a stranger to you.” Justin explained. “But I also used to be a soldier in the AMF.”

Brian could feel his anger building up inside now and knew he just had to get away and fast. “Leave me alone.” Brian warned him before hurrying away.

“I know how he died!” Justin called after him. “Don’t you at least want to know that?”

But it was no use, Brian had heard enough and didn’t want to be seen as he disappeared around the corner of a building and hid, hoping that kid wouldn’t dare chase after him.

Brian panted as he leaned up against the rough concrete wall filled with cracks. His breathing slowed as he waited, but soon, enough time had passed where he realized the kid wasn’t coming after all.

“Between darkness and former soldiers I can’t seem to escape.” Brian muttered. “I don’t want to know anything more. I just want to be left alone.”

 _I know how he died!_ Brian heard once more in his head, causing him to grimace as a sudden migraine came over him forcing him to sit down. Brian cradled his head with his hands and shut his eyes tight, begging for the pain to go away. Tears streamed down his face and he opened his eyes again.

“I know how he died too.” Brian said quietly to himself. “Because I was the one who saw it.”

Brian lowered his hands and wiped the tears away using the sleeve of his jacket. He took a few deep breaths as the migraine began to subside, then he stood back up, shaking the dirt off his jacket and pants.

 _I really need someone to talk to._ He sighed deeply as he started walking again. _Maybe now wouldn’t be such a bad time to visit that bartender again. But would he even remember me? It’s sure been a while. Still, it beats going back to Madame La Ruse again. I don’t care what that lady knows. I’ve heard enough out of her._

 

Meanwhile back at the AMF base, Lynne was on her way to visit William when she happened upon a basket of goods sitting outside his door. _Wonder how long this has been sitting here?_ She picked it up and knocked on his door a few times. _Or does he even know it’s here?_

But when William finally answered the door he didn’t look the least bit happy to see her.

“Someone left this for you.” Lynne showed him the basket.

“Oh.” William replied with disinterest. “I didn’t even know it was there.”

“I figured just as much.” Lynne said, beginning to wonder if coming here was a mistake. “I hope you’re not busy, Corporal. Because I’d really like to talk.”

William looked away from her, wanting very badly to just slam the door and be done with it, but he knew he just didn’t have it in him at the moment. “I suppose we could talk.”He muttered, just audible enough for her to hear.

“Thank you.” She nodded as she walked in and set the basket down on his coffee table, then turned around to look at him.

Without saying a word he closed the door then headed over to the couch and sat down to take a look at the basket and see who it was from.

Lynne looked at him solemnly as she opened her mouth to speak. “I don’t like the way our last conversation ended.” She forced out, reminded of the time she’d said those very same words to Justin. “I don’t like the way it left me feeling.” She continued while noticing how despondent William seemed to be. “I was wrong for the things I said.”

“Glad you can finally admit it.” William replied nonchalantly as he looked through the contents of the basket which included a few bottles of wine, treats, and a note from Justin.

Lynne sighed, dropping her arms at her sides in a defeated manner. “Corporal, I just wanted to say that I’m sorry.”

William looked up from Justin’s note at her. “Sorry for what exactly?”

“The way I treated you.” She frowned. “I was too harsh, I see that now.”

William turned his attention back to the note, reading it as he listened to what else she had to say.

“Well I think that enough time has passed, that we should start to look past it all.” She said. “And having said that, I’m going to release you from your probation.”

William could hardly believe his ears. “You’re willing to do that?”

She nodded. “Yes Corporal, I am.”

In an instant William could feel that sense of relief he’d been longing for all this time. But then he wondered if there was a catch to this, or if she would end up changing her mind again, should he say something she doesn’t agree with.

“Well thank you, I guess.” William replied with utter shock. “But that still doesn’t bring Justin back, and you know you were just as harsh on him as you were on me.”

Lynne couldn’t help but groan now. “Well this isn’t about him, Corporal. This is about you and me wanting to make things right between us, you understand? That’s why I’m willing to do this for you.”

“Fine then.” William accepted. “But can he at least be allowed to visit me?”

Lynne thought about it for a moment and then gave a shrug. “I suppose in your case I could make a few exceptions, but I don’t want him staying overnight either.”

“Sounds reasonable enough.” William said in agreement. “But do you ever think you’ll ever change your mind about him and Atlantech?”

“I don’t know right now.” She answered tiredly rubbing her head. “That’s something I need to think about and I’m sorry but I really don’t want to at this time.”

“So how is he?” William asked then, changing the subject in order to stay on her good side.

“Who?” She looked at him in puzzlement.

“The admiral.” William answered. “How is he?”

“He’s doing better.” Lynne replied with relief. “Still a bit sore from his injury but he’s getting back to normal.”

William’s mouth curved into a slight smile. “I’m glad.”

“Me too.” Lynne smiled back at him.

“And you?” William suddenly asked, catching her completely off guard.

“Oh I’ve been fine too.” She answered quickly when William offered her a seat on the couch. “You can sit and tell me more if you want?” He gestured with his hand.

Lynne immediately declined. “I’m sorry but I’d rather not talk about it at this time. Perhaps another?”

“Well alright then.” William shot her a look of confusion. “Is there something wrong?”

She shook her head as she headed for the door. “Not at all, Corporal Sterling. “I’d just prefer to keep my private affairs to myself. Anyways I must get going now. I’m just glad we could finally talk.”

“You’re seeing someone aren’t you?” William brought up as though he’d known all along.

Lynne felt completely flabbergasted now and demanded to know how he found out. “Who told you?”

“You did.” William replied, triggering a look of complete shock from her.

“But I didn’t honestly.” She crossed her arms. “How did you really find out?”

“I can hear it in your voice.” William explained. “And if you’re happy with this guy, then I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks.” She replied in a hurried manner as she rushed for the door and let herself out.

Once she was gone William turned his attention back to the note from Justin, it read:

 

_Hey Will,_

_hope you’re doing well I know I am, been making a lot of moolah in Gambler’s Strip lately. Of course I’ve also been kicked out and outright banned from some of the casinos for getting caught but you know how that goes, right? Anyways I thought I would put some of that dough to good use and send you something special since you probably need it more than I do. And I know you ain’t much of a drinker but the wine is the finest you can get in downtown Atlantis. Trust me I’ve sampled some of it myself it’s the good stuff! And I promise it doesn’t taste like piss either._

_Also I wanted to see if you’d be willing to sneak out and come to the Card Shack with me for old time’s sake. I’ve seen Victoria around there a lot lately. Seems like that’s where she spends most of her time now, so it’d be the perfect opportunity for you two to meet. Maybe even run away together? Ok scratch that last part cause I don’t even know where you two could go honestly, but it’s fun to dream right? Anyways if you need help getting out of there let me know. Like I said I’ve got a lot of rolls to waste and I could even bribe the guards into letting you out. Trust me they would. I could even pay them to create a diversion to keep Lynne or the admiral from catching you too. Sounds good right?_

_Anyways just give me a call after you’ve read this and tell me what your answer is so we can set our little plan into motion here._

_Your best friend,_

_-Justin_

 

“You think of everything don’t you?” William chuckled as he folded the note and tossed it back into the basket, then stood up and walked towards his front door.

Freedom was just on the other side and it was the real deal. And while William felt appreciative that Justin would’ve gone to so much trouble just to sneak him out of there, he felt much better knowing he could leave on his own now without resorting to subterfuge.

He smiled with relief as he opened the door and stepped out. The air was crisp and cool, even a little bit warm, emulating the season of spring as he breathed deep, taking it all in.

“Freedom.” He sighed with happiness when a Tjatey female suddenly passed by with her young daughter clinging to her arm. The little teal haired girl in the yellow sundress stopped and waved at William, smiling at him with such innocence that it made him forget about the warlike past of these aliens.

And as he smiled and waved back, the little girl giggled happily which sparked a look of curiosity from her mother as she stopped then and peered over her shoulder.

But upon seeing William, she quickly turned her head the other way and continued walking, behaving as though she’d done something wrong and were feeling too ashamed to face him.

William wondered about this himself, when it suddenly dawned on him. _No one trusts them anymore after what happened. Everything has changed and they know this……._

But as of now the only person William really felt sorry for was that little girl. He knew in her world, this sort of prejudice didn’t exist and she wouldn’t learn about it until she was older. And only then would she learn the history of her own people and discover the hatred humans would always harbor towards her.

“Poor child.” William sighed with sadness shaking his head. “She doesn’t deserve that kind of future. Things really need to change, and for all of us.”

 

And speaking of change, at that very same moment Detective Vince Hayward of the ACPD was having a conversation with his partner regarding the peculiar absence of any new victims ever since they posted the police sketch of their suspect all over the city.

“What do you make of it?” Vince asked his partner as he sipped his coffee. “Do you think that bastard realized we were close to catching him and decided to lay low?”

Marks gave a half shrug as he sat at his desk, looking over a collection of police reports. “Certainly nothing new here either. Almost like he never existed?”

“Or the sketch was way off.” Vince added. “Either way he’s on to us.”

His partner hesitated for a moment before finally asking; “You don’t think Morane was behind any of these murders do you?”

“Ah, Morane.” Vince replied with intrigue, sipping from his cup once more. “Well I certainly wouldn’t doubt it, but he’s more apt to murdering big wigs than common hoboes. That is unless a particular hobo must have known something he shouldn’t? Then again Morane knows better than to murder these men himself so I’d say if he is behind it then he’s got himself some kind of stooge to do the work for him.”

“Like Maxwell Graham?” Marks suggested, causing Vince to chuckle.

“Nah.” He disagreed. “Mr. Graham may indeed be a stooge but he isn’t one that’s dependable. I believe Morane would send someone else, and someone who is stronger than your average man.”

“Or perhaps not even a man at all?” Marks mentioned, referring back to the lack of evidence.

Vince sighed deep. “Now that would be the biggest mystery of all. What sort of man can get away with strangling another to death with his bare hand, and not leave behind a single trace? Sure makes you wonder doesn’t it?”

Marks nodded. “I’ll say.”

 

Brian soon returned to the one place he thought he’d never venture to again. But the moment he walked through the doors he noticed something different about the place. He stood there wondering to himself when he suddenly looked down. _What happened to the floor?_ The only thing Brian could see now beneath his dark brown loafers was a barren, filthy concrete surface, littered with cracks.

 _This place has gone to hell since I’ve been gone_ , Brian thought as he made his way to the bar when he noticed the familiar looking young Latino bartender standing at the sink, rinsing a bunch of glasses and setting them aside.

“What happened here?” Brian managed to ask, causing Enrique to pause and look over his shoulder.

 “The floor never got finished.” Enrique replied, looking a bit shocked to see Brian’s face again. “And so you return. Why is that?”

“I needed to get away from someone.” Brian answered plainly as he walked over and took a seat in his old spot at the very end of the counter.

“Oh I see.” Enrique noted, lifting a brow. “And was this person also someone you pissed off with your brooding?”

Brian gave him a blank stare in return. “No. Just someone who was harassing me about my past. Why do you ask, do I need a better reason?”

Enrique shrugged in response. “I was merely curious, that’s all? Anyways can I get you anything? Do you want your usual water?”

Brian shook his head. “I only came to talk that’s all.”

“Ah, que pasa?” Enrique asked as he poured himself a glass.

“Some strange woman told me she can see my darkness.” Brian explained while looking a bit timid. “She claims to be some kind of mystic and says the universe speaks to her. But the most insane part of it? She actually knew my name and I didn’t even get a chance to tell it to her. She just knew it.” Brian shuddered.

“What was her name?” Enrique asked, sounding as though the woman was someone he knew.

“Well she calls herself Madame La Rouge.” Brian answered musingly. “Ring a bell for you?”

“Ay dios mio” Enrique remarked. “That crazy old bat? She’s a local. I’ve heard all kinds of stories about her. She’s apparently trouble.”

“Trouble?” Brian repeated with worry. “What exactly have you heard?”

Enrique finished the last of his water then set the glass down. “I’ve heard she worships the devil and practices all kinds of spells, trying to get revenge on her non-believers. She’s definitely a wacky one.”

“I’ll say.” Brian sighed. “I just want to know how she knew my name?”

Enrique gave a shrug. “Black magic? Who knows? But I’d advise you to steer clear of her, especially if she’s into witchcraft. You never know what that woman could be capable of.”

“Well I did refer to her work as crap.” Brian mentioned. “So maybe she’s already after me?”

“Could be?” Enrique shrugged. “Is she the one you’re running from?”

Brian shook his head. “No there was some obnoxious blonde kid claiming to know how my brother died. And I didn’t want to hear it so I ran.”

Enrique’s eyes widened with curiosity. “You had a brother?”

“Uh, yes.” Brian said quietly, lowering his head as his fingers clasped tightly around his dog tags. “He was my older brother, Robert. He’s been gone for six years now.”

A look of sadness clouded Enrique’s face as he listened.

“He was a soldier.” Brian continued. “But he wasn’t killed during a war or anything, rather he was killed after volunteering to be one of the AMF’s test dummies.”

Enrique frowned. “Sorry to hear that, mi amigo. So is that why you carry such a grudge against the military?”

Brian nodded. “Foolish isn’t it? But it feels like they didn’t care, they just sent him to his death. He was really all the family I had left and he was taken from me.”

“That could explain all that darkness.” Enrique brought up again. “Maybe Madame La Rouge was onto something?”

“No, no.” Brian disagreed curtly. “She’s just a crazy old lady, nothing more. Doesn’t even matter if she knows my name or not. She knows nothing about me.”

Enrique said nothing more. He didn’t want this little reunion of sorts to take a turn for the worst, especially when it came to such a sensitive topic as loss. Still Enrique couldn’t deny that the mystery of this kid had been finally solved at last.

 

Meanwhile in Maxwell’s office, he and Victoria were already planning for their first heist as Maxwell sat at his desk, overlooking a detailed map of the city while circling potential targets with his ink pen as Victoria looked on.

She felt an odd combination of anxiousness and excitement as she watched him. _This city owes us_ , she thought to herself, overwhelmed by the desire for revenge. _And now we’re going to take everything and anything we want from it. Nothing is going to stop us._

“If we’re going to do this right we need to start out small.” Maxwell finally said, interrupting her thoughts.  “As you can see so far, I’ve gone ahead and circled a bunch of the smaller banks right here in downtown Atlantis.” He pointed out. “This first bank here is located behind an alleyway, which would be the perfect spot to park the car. That way you can get in and out quickly and make it back to me in time to get the bloody hell out of there.”

“This all sounds so exciting.” Victoria commented with elation, rubbing her hands together. “My very first heist, can you imagine?”

Maxwell shot her an awkward look as he drummed his fingers on the map’s surface. “Oh yes, absolutely thrilling, Miss Thompson. Now let’s resume our plans, shall we?”

“Certainly.” She nodded.

“Very well then.” He rolled his eyes and continued. “You’re going to need some kind of disguise, that way you won’t be the least bit recognizable. So wear something you normally wouldn’t, understand?”

“Oh of course.” She replied in annoyance. “But I’d still like to look good doing it, understood?”

“Fine, whatever.” He quipped. “Just make sure you hide your bloody face at least!”

Victoria snapped her fingers. “A hat with a veil, that’s it! That should work, right?”

Maxwell sighed exasperatedly, rubbing the bridge of his long, beak like nose. “I suppose. Now what about your weapon? Or are you just going to use that little pistol of yours?”

“Of course I am.” She answered humbly. “I’m a good shot with it so why not? Or did you have something bigger in mind?”

Maxwell rolled his eyes as he suddenly got up from his chair and straightened his back. “No it’s better to start out small since this will be our first time. Only once we get the hang of things should we go for something more intimidating than your pea shooter. A gun is a gun after all. So what’s not to fear?”

“So when do we start?” Victoria asked excitedly as she hopped up onto his desk.

“Why, we start tonight of course.” Maxwell replied with a smirk which immediately dissipated into a frown once he noticed her sitting on his desk, and he promptly shooed her off with his hand. “Get off my desk!” He hissed.

“Well sorry.” She quipped as she slid back off and landed on her heels.

“As I was going to say….” Maxwell crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her through his beady eyes. “We start tonight. Therefore I’ll need you to find yourself a decent disguise while I see about finding us a working jalopy. Do keep in mind that everything we have talked about is strictly confidential and is not to leave my office, understood, Miss Thompson?”

“Yes I got it.” She huffed in annoyance.

“There is but one more tiny little thing to consider.” Maxwell said. “Not one word of this is to reach Morane’s ears either, because if he does find out, things won’t end so well for either of us, Miss Thompson. So you’d better think twice before you even think about bragging to anyone about this.”

“I know, I know.” She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. “Who’d you think I was going to tell anyway?”

Maxwell gave her a blank stare. “Well for one you’ve got quite a big mouth when it comes to Enrique.”

She furrowed her brow. “I’m not going to tell a soul about this, Maxwell. You can trust me on this. You think I don’t know how serious this all is? Well think again. I’m not as foolish as you make me out to be.”

He scoffed. “Then you’d better do your best to prove me wrong. And you can start by moving your arse!”

“Okay, I’m going, I’m going.” She muttered as she headed for the door. “Just call me when you’re ready, alright?”

Maxwell sighed. “Fine. I’ll call you when it’s time. But you had better pick up or so help m—“

“I’ll pick up don’t worry.” She cut him off just before she opened the door then walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin, Stan, and William are reunited and it feels so good while Victoria prepares for her first heist.

Back at Atlantech Dendera stood behind one of the lab tables sorting through a folder composed of Justin’s old notes while Sebak was seated at the main computer going over files. Both of the former Tjatey warriors had been silent for the time being, but then as Sebak happened to glance over, he noticed the sullen expression on his partner’s face.

“Dendera, are you alright?” He asked her.

“No I am not.” She answered honestly as she sighed deep. “It has been a long time since the young corporal was here. I still have his notes but they are hard for me to understand. I just feel so frustrated. I also can’t help but miss his company. Things aren’t the same, is there something wrong with me?”

Sebak shook his head in response. “There is nothing wrong with you, Dendera. Just as there is nothing wrong with me. And though we might be different, we still feel emotions as the humans do. It is neither right or wrong, it just is.”

Dendera frowned. “The humans don’t trust us anymore, Sebak. You know that, right? And I can’t help but feel like I am to blame for that. I was the one who kept Naeem’s attack from the others.” She paused suddenly as her bottom lip began to quiver as tears filled her eyes. “All because I was foolish to believe Onuris would have been spared.” She looked over at Sebak. “I should have known better!” She began sobbing into her hands.

“Dendera! Sebak called out as he jumped from his seat and rushed over to her where he embraced her tightly in his arms.

“What are you doing?” Dendera pulled back, staring up at him with confusion.

“I’m expressing my emotions.” He answered softly which made her to smile and return the embrace.

“You weren’t foolish, Dendera.” Sebak explained, comforting her. “You were fooled, the same as I was. You also told those you believed could stop him, and they did. You still gave the humans a fighting chance and I know one day they will realize that and be grateful.”

“I hope you are right.” Dendera replied as she broke away from him and wiped her eyes.

Sebak frowned. “They will forgive you more than they could forgive me. After all, I was on his side and I am responsible for some of those deaths. But it was you who gave me back the courage and strength when I was ready to give up. You saw the good left in me, the part that was human and you saved me.”

Dendera suddenly reached up and gently caressed the side of his face. He looked a lot different than he used to now since his long navy blue colored hair had been cut short like the style of the human males. She also couldn’t help but think he looked quite handsome in his new lab attire; the same white and gray uniform as her own with a long sleeved top and matching pair of pants.

“I am honored to hear such words.” She smiled slightly as she looked into his dark eyes. And I am also sorry for your brother’s loss.”

“And I am sorry you lost Onuris.” Sebak replied as the two of them gazed into each other’s eyes lovingly before Sebak suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

 

“Uh, am I interrupting something?” Artis asked nervously then as he had just walked in and found his two assistants locking lips.

“Not at all, Sir!” Sebak answered in a startled manner as he and Dendera quickly broke apart and turned to face their chief. “I was merely demonstrating to Dendera what human kissing is like.”

Dendera blushed and glanced down at the floor.

“I see?” Artis replied, stroking his chin. “Well anyway, I was wondering if either of you have had any success in deciphering that chicken scratch Corporal Church left for us yet?”

“Afraid not, Sir.” Dendera replied, straightening her posture. “It’s far too complicated to understand and believe me I have tried.”

“Well that’s not good at all.” Artis sighed with disappointment. “Sounds like we’re going to need him back if we ever hope to move forward with his ideas. Guess I’ll see about working something out with Vice Admiral Williams. Something’s got to give, right?”

“Right, Sir.” Dendera nodded, with her face still a bit red from embarrassment.

“Well that’s all I needed, you’re both free to return to your demonstration now.” Artis chuckled before walking back out.

 

In the meantime, Justin was sitting on his bed in his room waiting around by the phone for William to call him already and let him know if he had made up his mind yet. It had already been half a day since Justin dropped off the gift basket and he began to wonder if William even got it at all.

“She probably saw it and confiscated it or something.” Justin groaned to himself. “She had to know it was from me even though it was one of the guards who delivered it. I might have been kicked out but she’s still out to get me it seems.”

Justin then got up and began pacing back and forth when out of the corner of his eye he spotted that vial of glowing liquid sitting atop his dresser and walked over and picked it up.

“I still need to get access to a lab or something to analyze this stuff,” he sighed. “It’s been a month already. I hope it’s not contaminated.”

Just then he heard a light knock on his door.

“Yes?” He answered, not expecting his father to open the door and barge right in, drunk as could be.

“Son, if you’re gonna be out all night could you at least have the decency to lock the front door?”

Justin rolled his eyes. “I did lock it the last time I was out. You must have gone out and forgot or something.”

“Don’t get smart with me, young man!” His father snapped back. “You know as well as I that I’ve been inside the whole night and you’re just making up stories, cause that’s what you’re best at!”

“Yep, that’s me.” Justin replied sarcastically. “So are you out of booze or something huh? Is that why you’re bothering me again?”

“No, I’m just wondering how you can afford all this without a job.” His father replied. “And I can’t believe you went and got yourself kicked out of the military, what’s wrong with you? I know I didn’t raise a screw-up!”

Justin groaned as he turned away from him. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Well that’s because you never talk to me!” His father raised his voice. “I’m here all the time and you never say a word. You just go in and out all day, pretending like I’m not even here. So what good does that do us?”

“Because you’re not easy to talk to!” Justin snapped back. “You’re always here but you’re always drunk, so what good does that do me? You can’t even remember half the shit I tell you anyway.”

His father felt deeply insulted by his words. “Did it ever occur to you that I drink because you don’t talk to me?”

Justin shook his head in response and crossed his arms. “Just go. I’m not happy about what happened and I’d like to be alone, please.”

“Fine.” His father replied curtly as he showed himself out, slamming the door behind him.

“Asshole.” Justin muttered under his breath.

 

Just then his phone began to ring and he hurried over and picked it up.

“Yes?” Justin answered, hoping it was William on the other end.

“Hey it’s me.” William replied. “Thanks for the gift basket…….and the letter too.”

Justin sighed with relief. “About time you called, too bad you didn’t call a few minutes earlier when the old man was in here picking another fight.”

“Oh Jesus, I’m sorry.” William apologized. “Believe me I would have if I’d known.”

Justin huffed. “Don’t worry about it. It’s done and he’s out of my hair again. So did you make your decision or not?”

“Well as it turns out, you won’t have to bail me out of here after all.” William explained.

“What?” Justin went slack-jawed. “You mean you’re finally off the hook now?”

“Yeah looks to be that way.” William answered. “Believe me I’m as stunned as you are.”

Justin felt even more relief now. “Phew.” He sighed deep. “I gotta admit, Will. That does make me a bit glad I don’t have to put my ass in the cross-hairs again. Believe me I would have but I also like the choice of not having to, ya feel me?”

“Of course.” William rolled his eyes. “Anyways I’ve given it a lot of thought and I decided that maybe it would do me some good to get out, but I’m not ready to visit the Card Shack yet.”

“Again with this?” Justin groaned. “What’s your excuse this time?”

“There isn’t an excuse.” William replied. “Stan has already been by there a few times and he said he hasn’t seen her around lately. He thinks she’s already found another man and I’m starting to believe it’s true.”

Justin couldn’t help but frown. “I’m sorry, Will. If that’s what happened I really am sorry. I won’t rub it in either.”

“She thinks I’m dead, Church.” William sighed. “For me to write her another letter and suddenly reappear in her life might shake her up, and I don’t want to do that if there’s a chance she might be happy now, you know?”

“So what are you gonna do then?” Justin wondered.

“I guess the only thing to do is move on.” William shrugged. “There are far more important things to worry about now, and I’ll explain what I’m talking about later, just meet me at the Petite Café in an hour. My treat.”

“Okay sounds good, buddy.” Justin replied. “See you then.” He hung up.

 _Glad to know he’s not going to mope around anymore_ , Justin thought. _But man I do feel sorry for him if that’s the case. Perhaps I should investigate the matter myself?_

 

But while William had suspected that Victoria might have a new man in her life, he couldn’t be far more from the truth, as the bitter, washed up celebrity now stood in front of a tall mirror in her bedroom wearing a dark green summer frock inlaid with a pattern of pastel green roses and a matching bow that tied around her small waist. She also wore a matching dark green bucket cloche hat adorned with a pale green ribbon and a short black lacey veil which she had sewn on herself after removing and utilizing fabric from one of her old evening dresses.

She smirked back at her reflection as she lifted the veil above her eyes, feeling proud that she was no longer the same scared and weak woman that Morane had been drawn to. Instead, she finally felt as though she were taking back control over her life, despite the fact that what she was about to do was considered morally wrong, but it wasn’t about right or wrong anymore, now it was about surviving in Atlantis City just as the other criminals had.

And after all those times of playing the role of a damsel in distress in her films, she now found herself stepping into the shoes of an actual villain, the exact type of character her adoring fans would boo and get outraged over, as though the line between fiction and reality had been blurred.

Still, she wondered what she was getting herself into, but then the moment she stared back at that grinning face all those feelings of doubt soon vanished.

“He’d better hurry it up.” She muttered to herself then walked over to her purse and pulled out her pistol then returned to her position in front of the mirror.

“In the meantime a little practice never killed anyone.” She mused as she aimed the gun at the mirror, carefully curling her finger around the trigger.

“This is a stickup!” She said in the most exaggerated serious tone she could muster.

“No that’s no good.” She shook her head. “I need to sound like I mean it, not like I’ve been taking bad acting lessons for crying out loud. Do over.”

She glared back at her reflection while resuming the same stance with her pistol. “This is a stickup!” She snarled. “Drop what you’re doing and put the money in the bag!”

She paused again. “Okay good there’s more anger but I still feel something is missing……..”

Once more she took a deep breath and then smirked as she aimed the gun at the mirror, glaring back at herself once more with a soulless expression unlike anything she had ever seen before.

“This is a stickup!” She growled with ferocity. “Drop what you’re doing and fill it up! Now!”

But before she could determine whether or not she had finally passed, her finger squeezed the pistol’s trigger and a single bullet fired out of it, hitting the top right corner of the mirror as it went right through and into the wall behind it.

Victoria shrieked as pieces of shattered glass fell onto the salmon colored carpet.

“Oh my lord!” She gasped, wide-eyed and shocked beyond comprehension.

“I thought the safety was on?” She panicked, while hoping that the bullet didn’t do any further damage to her neighbor or their property next door.

“Oh dear me, what if someone else heard the shot?” She began to fret. “If they did they’ll be calling the cops for sure! Oh Maxwell hurry it up and call already, I’ve got to get out of here!”

 

Meanwhile, William was seated inside the café sipping from a nice hot cup of coffee while reading through a newspaper that a previous customer had left behind.

 _Nothing interesting at all_ , William thought when he noticed the police sketch of a wanted man towards the bottom and studied it for a moment.

“Hey stranger!” William heard then as he lowered the newspaper and saw Justin and Stan looking back at him.

“Hello to you guys too.” William said with surprise. “I was only expecting one of you honestly, so this comes as quite a shock.”

“I was on my way here when I ran into him.” Justin explained as he and Stan took a seat across from their best friend. “So I said I’m going to meet William at the café, care to tag along? And he said sure, so there you have it!”

William chuckled and smiled. “No it’s good to see you both honestly. It feels like just the kind of reunion we’ve all needed for a long time now.”

Justin nodded. “I’ll say. So what’s new with you?”

William shrugged and sighed. “Nothing much. I was just reading the paper to pass the time. There’s nothing of interest in there either, except for this sketch of a wanted man.” William held up the paper for his friends to see.

“Hey wait a minute.” Justin mentioned. “I’ve seen that picture before too. It was on the wall of the last casino I was at the other night. Thought I recognized the face but can’t recall when or where?”

Stan’s eyes immediately locked onto the image, putting him on high alert when he suddenly reached over and snatched the paper right out of William’s hand.

“Something wrong, Stan?” William asked then.

“No.” Stan replied nonchalantly. “I just wanted a better look for myself that’s all.”

William blinked. “Well okay. In that case you can keep the paper. I’m already done with it.”

“Wow this feels like déjà vu doesn’t it?” Justin commented. “The three amigos here at the same café where Stan joined our duo.”

Stan recollected those fond memories once more. “Yes it’s nice to be back here.”

Justin slapped his hands together. “Well why don’t we all have some coffee to celebrate? Will’s treat of course!” Justin winked, causing William to roll his eyes.

“Help yourselves.” Stan insisted. “I don’t much feel like having coffee right now.”

Justin shrugged. “Okay your loss. By the way Will, you mentioned on the phone that you had something you wanted to talk about? I mean can you still talk about it with Stan here?”

Stan turned his head and looked right at William, putting him on the spot.

 _Great_ , William thought in annoyance. “I don’t mind if Stan knows. It’s nothing personal.”

“Okay good, you two chat while I go get myself a cup of Joe.” Justin replied, gesturing with his hand for Stan to scoot over and let him out. “I’ll be back in a flash.” Justin promised before he walked off.

“If you ask me I don’t think that boy needs any more caffeine right now.” William joked with Stan while also noticing that something seemed off about him today.

“What’s wrong?” William asked him. “You seem a lot more quiet than normal.”

“I’ve had a lot on my mind.” Stan replied. “I’m still recovering I suppose.”

William frowned. “Yeah it hasn’t been easy has it? I was finally let off the hook today. Only took a month I guess. You end up with any scars too? I know you fought quite a lot of them.”

“Barely.” Stan said. “Most of those scars are mental anyway. How is the Admiral?”

“Doing well I hear.” William answered, looking very happy. “It’s horrible to think we almost lost him that day, but he made it.”

“Horrible indeed.” Stan commented when Justin soon returned.

“Just scoot over, Stan.” Justin said. “After this I’m just gonna end up racing to the lavatory anyway.”

“Sure.” Stan replied as he moved over and Justin sat back down and began slurping his coffee.

“Mmmm French vanilla.” He sighed happily. “So what’d I miss?”

“Not much.” William said, sipping from his own mug again. “We were just talking about Admiral Grant and how that man is lucky to be alive.”

Justin listened as William rambled on when all of a sudden a pretty faced brunette flapper passed right by their table. _Well hello there_ …. Justin thought to himself as he turned around and watched as the woman sat down at her own booth, paying him no attention while he ogled her.

“It’s not polite to stare at women you know?” William remarked, causing Justin to turn back around and make a disgruntled face.

“You’re one to talk.” Justin shot back. “How many times have you stared at Victoria huh?”

William shook his head in disbelief. “Okay so you got me there.”

“Touché.” Justin smirked at him. “So when do you think you’re going to start looking around for your new future Mrs. Sterling, huh?”

“When I’m ready for it.” William answered. “Right now we’ve got to work on changing the way the people of this city view us and the Tjatey.”

Justin couldn’t believe his ears. “Uh color me shocked, but since when do you give a crap about the Tjatey?”

“Since I saw a young child who reminded me of myself.” William explained, remembering the sweet little girl he’d seen earlier. “She looked so happy, Church. Just like I was back then. Happy and carefree, unaware of the human’s hatred for me.”

Justin’s grin faded. “Yeah I can understand how hard that must be. But despite all that you turned out fine didn’t you?”

“That isn’t the point.” William shook his head at Justin as Stan just sat there listening. “I don’t want the same future for her. I don’t want her growing up on that base just to be told she’s stuck there and will never be able to follow her dreams. It isn’t right, don’t you see? We need to set things right and make that change.”

Justin sighed. “It’s great and all that you finally see the light but did you forget that, that attack on our base made front page news? Everyone saw it, and sorry to say but news like that only proves Morane right. It doesn’t matter that Naeem was just an evil jackass and so were his followers. Every single citizen in this city knows what happened, and once again the Tjatey have human blood on their hands. It’s not a good look for them or the AMF.”

William frowned at him. “Are you telling me there’s no hope at all?”

“I’m telling you the truth, Will.” Justin replied. “Maybe it isn’t what you want to hear but it’s what you need to hear. What happened is done and we can’t undo it.”

 “You’ve turned against them too haven’t you?” William asked then, a hint of hostility in his voice.

Justin furrowed his brow. “Oh now you’re accusing me?”

William crossed his arms. “Just answer me already, and be honest once more.”

“Alright fine.” Justin narrowed his eyes. “Sergeant Dickerson died right in front of me, Will. And before that I had to witness one of those traitors stab Admiral Grant, and before that I had to see all those bodies of men and women who were slaughtered by those savages, so yeah you’re right. I really don’t know if they can be trusted anymore after that. What are you going to do? Sue me over it? I’m out of the AMF anyway, so don’t worry yourself over nothing.”

Then as Stan continued listening to them he soon realized he’d heard enough and decided to intervene before things got even more tense.

“Stop it.” Stan spoke up, prompting his two best friends to look at him. “I understand there are hard feelings about the past, but now isn’t the time to bring it up. We are here together again at last so why not make the most of it?”

William sighed. “You’re right, this isn’t worth fighting over. I’m sorry, Church. I guess I just forgot how traumatizing it was for you.”

“Yeah.” Justin acknowledged as his eyes lowered to the table’s surface, as though he were trying to block out the bad memories. “I haven’t felt the same.”

“Me either.” Stan added. “What happened really changed us all, but still we survived it and will continue to do so for the rest of our lives.”

Justin looked at William again. “It’s not that I don’t trust them anymore,” he explained. “I just feel like we have to do a better job of watching our backs from now on, that’s all.”

William nodded his understanding. “I know what you mean.”

“In the meantime I should pay the Sergeant a visit.” Justin said. “I’ve been meaning to, but just haven’t felt welcome, almost like going there would feel like desecrating his grave or something, you know?”

William couldn’t help but frown. “Don’t talk like that, c’mon now. You weren’t the one who stabbed him, Church so stop acting like you were. I mean, is your father the one putting this crap inside your head now?”

Justin sighed. “Of course he blames me, Will. He keeps talking about how he didn’t raise a screw-up.”

“Forget him.” William replied with harshness. “I’m getting you out of there once and for all.”

Justin’s eyes widened. “How are you going to do that?”

“I’m going to talk to her about reinstating you.” William answered. “It’s not fair that I’m suddenly off the hook but you’re not. It’s not right so I’m going to make it right.”

“Wow.” Justin remarked in awe. “You’d really do that for me?”

“Of course I would.” William replied earnestly. “But in the meantime I need you to do something for me.”

“Sure thing, Will!” Justin nodded in return. “Anything, just name it.”

Stan looked at William, wondering what he was going to ask of Justin.

“I need you to visit Sergeant Dickerson’s grave.” William said, causing Justin to frown again. “And I need you to tell him that you will stop blaming yourself for his death, and you will make peace with the past and go on as he would want you to. That’s all I’m asking for in return. So are you capable of doing this one thing, yes or no?”

Justin groaned as he hung his head. “Yes, I’ll do it.”

“Good.” William replied, sipping from his mug. “But really you should be doing this for yourself and not because I asked you to.”

“He is right.” Stan agreed. “Making peace with the past is the only way we can move forward.”

“Okay, so when do you expect me to do this exactly?” Justin asked William. “Now? Tomorrow? Next week sometime? When?”

William rolled his eyes at him. “Just do it when you’re ready to.”

“Fine.” Justin replied. “Sounds like I need to do it now actually. In fact, after I finish my coffee I’ll go and take care of it, sound good?”

“Only if you’re ready to.” William said again, hoping his best friend would take the matter seriously instead of treating it like some kind of chore he was forced to do.

 

While in the meantime, Victoria was standing on the curb in front of her building, waiting impatiently when all of a sudden the ugliest vehicle she had ever seen came sputtering around the corner and pulled right up in front of her.

She looked absolutely disgusted staring right at the bullet riddled rusted green motor car with Maxwell seated right in the driver’s seat.

“What’re you waiting for, Miss Thompson?” Maxwell snapped in annoyance. “Do I need to get out and open the door for you too?”

“No.” She pulled a face as she opened the back door and climbed in. “I was merely wondering why in the universe you would pick such a hideous looking car. You said you were going to get us a working jalopy not a piece of garbage.”

Maxwell rolled his eyes as he slowly pulled away from the curb and back onto the main street. “It was the only bloody thing available to us. Trust me I hate this piece of junk as much as you do, but it’ll get the job done and that’s what matters.”

Victoria pulled her compact mirror out of her purse and began checking her makeup. “This thing is riddled with bullet holes, Maxwell. We’re practically a moving target. We can’t be seen in this thing, you should know that.”

“I do!” He quipped. “And believe me we’re going to have to stay hidden for now, but are you at least ready for this or not?”

She closed the mirror and dropped it back into her purse. “I am. Just get us there already so we can get it over with.”

 

After Justin had finished his coffee, William and Stan decided they’d accompany him to the city’s mausoleum so he wouldn’t have to go alone. However they only agreed to walk with him to the gate and told him they would stand outside and wait for him. Justin accepted but once he started walking up the steps to the building, a cold, nervous feeling swept over him and he began to hesitate. Once he came up to the two large doors of the entrance, he glanced over his shoulder to see his two friends still waiting where they said they would.

 _I have to do this_. Justin told himself as he pulled open one of the heavy ornate looking doors and stepped inside. It’s now or never.

There was always very little light inside the building, especially since it was the final resting place for all the deceased humans and Tjatey. The whole place was like one giant morgue, with long tall walls, lined with grave markers. Thankfully it was all listed in alphabetical order and it didn’t take Justin too long to find Chris’s grave.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he walked up to the marker and read the epigraph written beneath Chris’s name, it read; _May you take your place among the stars with the rest of our fallen heroes_.

Justin’s eyes began to water a little but he quickly wiped them dry with the sleeve of his shirt. “Sorry I haven’t been here.” Justin explained to his deceased friend.

“I just didn’t feel like I deserved it, but earlier Will talked some sense into me and so here I am. I know we didn’t always see eye to eye but you were one of the most, nicest, laid back soldiers I’ve ever known, and watching you die that day has just felt inescapable, like I’m doomed to never forget, and I know I won’t. But I also know that I can’t continue to blame myself for what happened either. Will is right, I’m not the one who stabbed you but I still feel like I could have done more to prevent it.” He sighed deep, wondering if Chris could even hear him.

“You told me you forgave me just before you passed.” Justin continued. “But I honestly didn’t feel like I deserved it, but now that I think about it, you were telling me not to blame myself weren’t you? Cause you didn’t want to die with the thought of knowing that I couldn’t go on. Well fear not because I’ve finally seen the light and I am going to do the best I can with my future. My father thinks I’m a screw-up, but I’m going to prove him wrong. I’m going to prove all of them wrong, even you.”

Justin suddenly placed his hand up against Chris’s grave. “I killed that son of a bitch Naeem, and I know there might be others just like him later down the road, but you know what? I’m going to kill them too. We’re not going to end up like we did before, cause I won’t allow it.” He took his hand off the marker then stepped back and gave Chris a salute. “So rest in peace, Sergeant.”

Then he walked back out of the building and headed out the gate where William and Stan were still waiting.

“How’d it go?” William asked.

“It went.” Justin answered.

William looked a bit perturbed. “Does that mean you made your peace or not?”

“I did.” Justin replied reassuringly. “And I think the future’s looking pretty bright.”

“Glad to hear.” William commented. “Well I guess all I need to do now is convince the commander to let you back in the AMF.”

“Good luck with that.” Justin remarked as the three of them started walking away. “Cause she hates my guts.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Featured character portrait: Victoria Thompson

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The area appeared to be clear by the time Maxwell and Victoria arrived at their first destination; one of many small local banks located in the downtown area of the city. Maxwell parked the battered looking vehicle across the street behind an old brick wall and shut off the engine. He peeked over his shoulder at Victoria while she was busy checking her makeup with her light-up compact mirror and rolled his eyes.

 “Are you absolutely certain you can pull this off?” He asked. “Cause if not I’ve got an old black suit and mask in the trunk I could change into, wouldn’t take but a few minutes at the most.”

 Her brows knitted as she looked up from her mirror. “Yes I can handle it. I’ve been practicing.”

 Maxwell couldn’t help but scoff. “Practicing?”

 “Yes.” She gave a blank stare as she snapped the compact mirror shut. “Laugh all you want, Maxwell, but believe me when I get finished with these poor souls, you won’t be laughing anymore.”

 “I’m sure.” Maxwell retorted then began surveying the area around them. “Seems clear for now, but we’ve still got to make this quick, Miss Thompson. And you’d better pray that not a single one of those blokes recognizes your face, or we’re beyond screwed. You hear?”

 “Didn’t you see my hat?” Victoria huffed as she held it up. “It has a veil that’s going to help hide my face. And I plan on disguising my voice as well.”

 Maxwell rolled his eyes again. “Too bad disguises have never been your _forte_.”

 She glared at him. “You’re one to talk showing up in this rustic chariot. I thought the idea was to blend in, not stick out like a bar without a _proper_ floor.”

 Maxwell clenched his jaw in response to her mockery of him. “I already told you it was the only bloody thing available!” He snapped, pounding his fists on the steering wheel.

 “Temper, temper.” She wagged her finger at him then opened the door and stepped out.

 “How many rounds have you got?” Maxwell asked next, immediately reminding her of her little accident from earlier.

 Victoria pulled her pistol from out of her purse and checked the chamber. “It’s uh, practically loaded.” She answered cheekily, feeling a tad bit nervous now while beginning to worry that one of her neighbors had called the police after hearing that gunshot from her unit. “There’s enough to threaten the banker with that’s for sure.”

 “Well good.” Maxwell replied as he tossed an empty sack at her that ended up smacking right into her face.

 “Do you mind!?” She sneered.

 “Yes I do.” He responded callously. “And right now you’re wasting precious time, so go on now, get on with it!” He shooed her off with his hand.

 “I’m going, I’m going.” She rolled her eyes and adjusted her hat, letting the veil fall over her face as she slung her purse over her right shoulder then picked up the empty sack and tucked it under her other arm.

 

 She walked towards the end of the wall and peered around it to get a clearer view of the bank. The place seemed quiet as could be and there didn’t appear to be anyone else around for the moment, but she knew the longer she lollygagged around the better the chance of her running into someone, and not just any person but a witness to the crime she was about to commit.

  _I can do this, I can do this_ , she told herself as she dashed across the street and hurried up the steps to the bank’s entrance, a double glass door with an ornate looking logo in the center, and pushed one of them open.

 She was nearly out of breath now, but there wasn’t any time to stop and rest.  She knew she had to act quickly. But when she had finally gotten inside she noticed there were only two bank tellers on duty; a middle aged looking man who was even thinner than herself, and a young dark haired woman; possibly around her age or even younger. Victoria’s eyes darted from the dowdy looking man and then back to the woman as she tried to decide who would be the easier target. Soon her mind was made up and she began walking up to the counter where the friendly, smiling female youth greeted her right away.

 “Welcome to First Universal Simoleon Bank, how may I assist you today?”

 Victoria smirked at the clueless woman as she slowly reached into her purse and pulled out her pistol.

  _Now remember, just like we rehearsed earlier_ , Victoria thought to herself as she aimed the gun at the teller.

 “Miss, please don’t shoot me.” The woman begged as she raised her hands. “I’ll do anything you say.”

 “Good.” Victoria replied with harshness as she threw the empty sack on top of the counter. “Then fill it up!”

 The poor woman complied right away as she headed for the vault and began to empty it. The man on the other hand had been attempting to reach the police on his phone when he heard a single gunshot and by the time he looked in the direction of the noise, he saw Victoria standing right in front of him.

 “That was just a warning shot.” Victoria growled. “So if I were you I would put the phone down or the next shot will end up right between your eyes!”

 He nodded quickly and slammed the phone back down.

 “And you!” Victoria scowled at the woman. “Hurry it up!”

 “Yes, Miss. Right away!” The female teller answered meekly as she resumed dumping all the cash into the sack until it was filled and she couldn’t add anymore. “I’m sorry but nothing else will fit.”

 “Oh don’t worry about it, honey.” Victoria replied in a condescending manner as she headed over and picked up the heavy sack and smiled at her. “Have a lovely day now!” Victoria winked and then quickly made a beeline for the door, rushing out as fast as she could.

 

 

In the meantime Maxwell had been waiting on Victoria while growing impatient with each minute that passed and no sign of his partner in crime to be found. He anxiously drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, expecting her to come darting around the end of that wall any moment now, but another minute passed by and Maxwell began to wonder if she’d already been nabbed by the cops.

“If that bloody woman doesn’t show in the next five seconds then I am out of here.” He grumbled and then began counting down. “Five……………four…………….three…………….two…………….On—“

 Then lo and behold he spotted her making her way back at the last second with the heavy sack in tow. Maxwell could hardly believe his eyes. “I don’t believe it.” He blinked. “She actually pulled it off?”

 But the moment she threw the backdoor open tossed in the sack, and climbed inside, Maxwell turned the ignition and quickly sped off as fast as the vehicle could go.

 “How much did you get?” He asked while struggling to keep his eyes on the road.

 “Like I had time to count it?” Victoria quipped. “Just find us a nice secluded area far away from the scene of the crime and I’ll figure that part out.”

 “Did anybody recognize you?” He asked as he turned around a corner street and pulled into a semi lit alley behind an abandoned complex.

 “I very much doubt that.” Victoria replied when Maxwell suddenly parked the vehicle and shut off the engine, leaving only the headlights on.

 “Well are you going to count it or not?” Maxwell asked next as he looked back at her.

 Victoria huffed in annoyance. “I would, Maxwell but there seems to be a teensy, little problem. I can barely see back here!”

 “Then take off your bloody hat you nitwit!” Maxwell spat back. “Or why don’t we just head back to the bank and count it there, hmm? Or even park under a street light where the cops can see us? Does that sound better to you?”

 Victoria groaned shaking her head in disbelief. “Why don’t we just take it back to your office and count it there? We could easily sneak it in past Enrique in one of your large briefcases. You know the ones _large enough_ to fit a human corpse?”

 “In pieces.” He corrected her with a blank stare.

 “Whatever.” She quipped rolling her eyes. “What I’m saying is the money would fit inside and I could easily distract Enrique while you carry it in, so what do you think?”

 Maxwell thought it over for the moment, wanting to say no just to spite the woman but he knew she had the right idea for once.

 “Fine.” He agreed reluctantly like a child about to pout. “But you’d better make sure that damned bartender doesn’t find out a single thing, Miss Thompson. Or so help me that little wanker is going to eat a bullet for supper.”

 Victoria recoiled in disgust over the very idea of something happening to that sweet kid. “He won’t know nothin I swear!”

 “Good.” Maxwell smirked in return.

 

 

Back at the AMF base, Lynne was sitting alone in the tower at her station, staring mindlessly up at the blank monitor above as though she were seeing something no one else could. Only that something was an endless void and it made her question all her decisions as of late. She had still been seeing that man Mortimer but after her last chat with William about happiness she started to wonder if it was all a farce.

  _I don’t know what I feel anymore_ , she thought to herself with a heavy sigh _. I’m conflicted that’s for sure._ She closed her eyes then and leaned back into her chair when all of sudden she heard the whooshing sound of the tower door as it opened which made her wonder if it were possibly the girls coming in early for the heck of it. She knew they did so at times, especially so they could have a lot of extra time to socialize and chat about nonsense such as which current celebrity was dating whom; the very thing Lynne had no interest in whatsoever.

 But then as she rose up out of her chair and turned around she was surprised to find that her early visitor was none other than William.

 “You weren’t in your office or at home.” He mentioned while hoping this wasn’t a bad time for them to talk. “So I decided to check here as a last resort. Although I didn’t expect to find you here either.”

 Her face seemed emotionless as she looked back at him and noticed he was wearing his blue uniform again, only it wasn’t the same one from before as that one had ended up ruined after he’d been slashed across the arm where it tore up the fabric and became stained with his blood. Needless to say that old uniform had been disposed of one way or another and she knew it.

 “And if you didn’t find me here then where were you going to look next?” She asked with impulsiveness as though she wasn’t in control of her own words.

 William already didn’t like the tone of her voice and began to backpedal a bit. “Nowhere else.” He answered calmly, letting her know he wasn’t in the mood to argue.

 “I wasn’t with that man if that’s what you were assuming.” She remarked next. “I just came to be alone until the next training session. We’ve made so much progress lately my father would be proud.”

 William nodded his understanding. “I know he would. But why be alone here? I thought you wer—

 “Happy?” She cut him off. “I don’t know what I am.”

 William couldn’t help but sigh. “I’m sorry. I can leave now if it’ll make you feel better. I just wanted to have a talk that’s all.” He then turned to leave when she suddenly told him he could stay.

 “You don’t have to go.” She said. “In fact I’d prefer if you did stay……”

 William wasn’t sure what to think now and he began to worry that this conversation could get ugly if he were to say the wrong thing and so he decided to say nothing and let her do all the talking for now.

 “The more time passes the more I realize I don’t want to be alone.” She admitted then. “When I am all I have are these awful thoughts and memories. And I know you have them too.” She gave him an empathic look of sadness and regret.

 “I’m sorry for everything that happened between us, William.” She started to cry. "I know now that I was wrong to choose my father’s shadow over you, and I know I hurt you very much and I tried to pretend that I didn’t care, but I did and still do.” She looked at him again, her eyes wide with tears and full of sorrow.

 “I never stopped loving you either.” She started wiping her eyes trying to rid herself of those tears and feelings as fast as she could. “And every rotten thing I’ve ever said was just me trying to mask that pain.”

 William was listening but words escaped him, he didn’t quite know what to make of this confession or whether or not she was asking for them to try again, but if that were the case then he’d be sorry to tell her she was alone in those feelings and the only reason he had come here was to see if she’d be willing to give Justin another shot in the AMF.

 “Please say something?” She practically begged him, wanting to put an end to this awkward silence on his part. “Just tell me anything you want I don’t care.” She then reached for a tissue on the tabletop and began blowing her nose.

 “Yes it did hurt a lot.” William finally spoke up. “But why are you bringing this up now? Did it take you being with another man to realize what you had before or didn’t? I’m actually a little confused here. What exactly are you asking of me?”

 “I’m not asking you for anything.” She replied sullenly as she plopped back into her chair and leaned into it. “I’ve been wrought with all this guilt lately so I had to get it out of my system before it ate away at me any longer.”

 “I understand and I’m sorry.” William offered his sympathy. “But the real reason I’m here is because Church needs help.”

 She slowly turned her head to look at him. “Why?” She asked quietly. “What’s wrong?”

 “He’s living with an abusive father.” William answered her with urgency in his voice. “He thought he could handle it but the man just won’t let him be. And worst of all he calls him a screw-up and blames him for getting kicked out of the AMF.”

 Hearing about Justin’s situation made her frown now but she wasn’t sure what she should do.

 “No matter your feelings about him we have to get him out of there.” William pressed. “And I do mean _we_.”

 She shot him a puzzled look then, wondering why he’d use such an emphasis on that word.

 “You need to reinstate him.” He continued. “Because it isn’t fair if I’m off the hook after a month but he isn’t. Not only that but I told him I would get him out of there. I didn’t make any promises either but I said I would try.”

 She then let out an exasperated sigh. “You really like putting me on the spot like this don’t you?”

 “I really don’t mean to.” William apologized. “But I owe it to him and I’m sure Atlantech could use his help again too. But above all else we can’t allow him to live with that man anymore. It’s not good for him and will only set him down the wrong path in the end. So please, could you at least consider it?”

 She groaned then and turned her head away, feeling torn between yes and no as though she were being pulled apart from both sides when she finally gave an answer.

 “Fine, I’ll consider it.” She muttered. “But just know that I am only doing this for you.”

 William didn’t like that answer the least bit and knit his brows in response. “It can’t be for me it has to be for him. I don’t need you doing anything for me. You already did that when it came to Stan. But this time I am not asking you, I am telling you. That’s the difference. And if you won’t help me then I’ll go to the admiral instead. After all, _he_ is the one in charge of things around here.”

 Hearing those words suddenly felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on her head, leaving her completely disoriented and in agony.

 “So you either help me or I’ll do it myself.” William continued, and in that same cold icy tone that had left her floored.

 But even though her first thought was to argue back, she knew better than to make things worse, especially after all they had been through.

“You really do care for that kid don’t you?” She asked him as they made eye contact once more. “But then again when you care about someone you’ve always been willing to go above and beyond for them. This I remember quite well.” Her face softened as she smiled. “I’ve always admired that in you, in fact I’ve even kind of envied it.”

 William felt the iciness begin to melt off of his face as he listened, shocked to find that she wasn’t resorting to her usual antics.

 “I have to care though.” He replied then, softening his tone of voice. “Because if I don’t then no one else will. Don’t you understand? Church doesn’t have anyone else, no one to give him the support he needs. And that’s why he needs us. That’s what the AMF had given him before and it’s what he needs again.”

 She sighed sadly holding back more tears as she lowered her head. “You’re right.”

 “I know I am.” William replied.

 Lynne wiped her eyes again. “He can come back.” She sighed deep.

 “Is there a catch?” William had to ask next.

 She shook her head. “No there isn’t. But the admiral and myself do expect order around here, so you’d better let him know beforehand.”

 “Thank you.” William replied graciously as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “I knew you’d understand.”

 “You had to make me.” She looked at him again with that same doleful expression he’d seen when he first walked in the room as though nothing had changed at all.

 “You made the right decision.” William said reassuringly as he turned and headed for the door. “This is a life you’re saving, that’s all you need to know.” He gave her one final look of gratitude before heading out and leaving her by herself again.

  _Now if I could only save myself._ She sighed miserably to herself then resumed sulking in her chair.

 

 

 

“Enrique, sweetie, how are you doing this fine evening?” Victoria asked sweetly as she wrapped her arms around the bashful looking bartender, hugging him tightly while Maxwell hid behind the wall of the entrance with a large briefcase full of the stolen cash.

 They had both made a couple of stops along the way. One of which happened to be Victoria’s apartment so she could change into her regular evening attire, such as a v-necked sparkly purple dress with silver beading and a matching beaded headpiece. She had apparently gone a bit overboard with the perfume as poor Enrique was trying his hardest not to gag on the overpowering scent of jasmine and lilac as he breathed it in.

 “Uh, fine, Miss Thompson?” Enrique replied in puzzlement while cupping a hand over his nose as he hugged her back. “I didn’t expect to see you back so soon.”

 Victoria chuckled as she spun him around to where his back was now facing Maxwell. “Oh is that so?” She teased, pinching his right cheek.

 “Uh huh.” Enrique acknowledged with an odd stare, wondering why she was acting so funny for the moment, while on the other hand he couldn’t help but enjoy the sudden attention she was giving him.

 “Is uh, everything all right?” He had to ask then. “I know you were pretty upset the last time we chatted.”

  _Damn, is he already on to me?_ Victoria began to worry. “Oh you know how it is.” She remarked humbly, watching as Maxwell started sneaking by; her eyes especially fixated on the briefcase of cash in tow. “Sometimes all it takes to feel better is a little dough.”

 “Dough?” Enrique repeated quizzically.

 “Did I say dough?” She began to laugh nervously now. “I meant doughnuts. Yep that’s what I did. I got myself a box of doughnuts and I’ve never felt better.”

 Enrique shot her an odd look. “Are you feeling all right? You’re acting very strange…….”

 Maxwell couldn’t help but slap a palm on his forehead over the ridiculousness of this entire conversation as he eavesdropped. _No wonder you can’t get any more acting gigs_. He thought callously before disappearing into the game room and out of sight.

 Victoria let out a deep breath of relief once Maxwell was gone and then turned her attention back to Enrique. “Well, sweetie I really hate to disappear on you again, but Maxwell and I have a very important meeting starting right about now, so I must get going so I won’t be late.”

 Enrique arched his brows in shock. “Mr. Graham is here already?” He panicked. “But I didn’t even see him come in.”

 “Nor did I,” she lied. “Perhaps he just snuck on by while we were both distracted?”

 “Perhaps?” Enrique gave her an awkward look.

 “Nevertheless I’d best get going.” She gave him a quick peck on the cheek then trotted off down the hall to the game room, leaving Enrique to wonder what the hell was going on with her.

  _What are you hiding now Miss Thompson?_ He worried as he resumed his work. _Or better yet who did you kill now?_

 

 

Meanwhile, Stan Winston was making his way to City Hall for his next debriefing session with Morane when all of a sudden a little brown haired boy, no older than seven wearing a tattered sweater and pants ran right past him, panting heavily and sounding rather frightened.

 Stan immediately stopped and observed as the kid disappeared down the nearest alley where he hid himself behind one of the large metal dumpsters.

  _What are you running from?_ Stan pondered to himself until he next picked up on the sound of heavy breathing coming from behind and turned around.

  _A man?_ Stan’s eyes narrowed as he scanned the burly looking human wearing a dark brown trench coat for any weapons. It was then that he detected a single pocket knife located in the right pocket of the man’s dark trousers.

 “Say, you didn’t happen to see a kid run by here did ya?” The man stupidly asked Stan only to be met with the android’s hostile glare.

 “You wish to harm that child, correct?” Stan found himself asking curiously.

 The husky looking man balled his fists in defense. “That ain’t none of your business, soldier, now step aside!” The man demanded, noting Stan’s dark gray AMF uniform.

 “Well I’m afraid it is my business now.” Stan replied in a threatening manner as he suddenly grabbed the man by the throat then dragged him down the same alley where that kid was still hiding.

 But as of this moment Stan only felt what he would describe as an intense anger, something he hadn’t experienced very often which made him wonder why this particular incident was interfering with his senses and main objective. He wasn’t human so why did he care if a man intended on harming a child? It was all very confusing and probably something he should bring up with Morane in hopes of getting some kind of answer.

 “You’re safe now this man is no longer a threat.” Stan announced to the kid then, prompting the impoverished looking boy to peer from behind the dumpster at them. The kid immediately noticed Stan’s glowing eyes which only frightened him more.

 “Now go home!” Stan said in a demanding tone of voice which only frightened the kid further and made him get up and run out of that alley as fast as his feet could go.

 

Stan waited until the kid was gone and then resumed his focus back on his new victim. His eyes glowered as he stared him down. “I’ve been instructed to keep a low profile.” Stan explained to the man as he tightened his grip around his throat. “But I believe in such cases as this there should be exceptions.”

 In return the man attempted to speak but the only thing Stan picked up on were the gurgling sounds coming from his restrained throat. Stan then loosened his grasp just enough so that the man could speak more clearly.

 “You should repeat those words.” Stan said. “I assure you I’ll be able to hear them much better now.”

 “Screw you!” The man snarled as he struggled to free himself and reach for his pocket knife. “Why would you care what happens to that boy?”

 Stan wondered this himself. “Perhaps I was programmed with a conscious I don’t know you tell me, human. Why does your kind take such pleasure in attacking those who are helpless and innocent?”

 The man had no answer for him yet his cold empty eyes reminded Stan of himself but they also reminded him of Morane as well.

“I don’t even believe you know the answer to that.” Stan replied then tightened his grip around the man’s throat once more then slammed him head first into the brick wall in front of them. The impact had been strong enough to knock out a few of his teeth but still not enough to kill him. Stan felt a little disappointed.

 “I had hoped this would be quick and done with but it appears your thick head has saved you.” Stan uttered a sigh. “I suppose I will just have to do it myself.” Then just like that Stan released the man then grabbed him by the head and snapped his neck as fast as he could, killing him instantly. Stan let the limp body fall to the ground and then attempted to drag it further down the darkness of the alley when he suddenly heard a loud gasp coming from behind and quickly turned his head in the direction of the sound.

 There standing behind him was the little boy, his eyes widened with horror as he stared back at him. Stan now realized he had failed in doing away with this man in secret and now he had a witness. Stan couldn’t help but feel conflicted inside.

 

The boy should’ve taken off running after seeing something horrific as a murder yet he didn’t and it made Stan wonder why.

“I told you to go home.” Stan spoke to the kid as he finished placing the man’s body where he wanted it then straightened his back.

 The kid’s large green eyes immediately reminded Stan of Justin as he began approaching him and he wondered how often kids in this city had been a witness to crime such as this or even worse.

“Again, why didn’t you go home?” Stan demanded, clenching his fist.

 The kid began to stammer now. “I-I-I-I- w-wanted to t-hank y-y-you.”

 

 Stan appeared utterly surprised by such a response.

 “You wanted to thank me for murdering that man?” Stan pointed out as the kid nodded in response.

 “H-he was a b-bad man.” The kid replied.

 “Yes he was.” Stan confirmed. “Now I must leave. I am needed elsewhere.”

 The child didn’t seem to like that answer. “Why?” He asked him. “Will I see you again?”

 “No.” Stan answered him. “And neither can you tell anyone what I have done or you will be in danger once more. And if that does happen I won’t be able to save you that time.” Stan started to walk away, knowing that it saddened the kid to see his only hero walk away from him.

  _I’m truly sorry_ Stan thought to himself as he continued on his way to City Hall.

 

 

 While back at the AMF’s base, Lynne was coming down the bottom stairway of the tower when she thought she spotted a figure dart behind the hangar building, putting her on high alert.

  _It must be a spy!_ Lynne thought angrily as she hurried down the rest of the steps and took off running after them. _Probably one of the Tjatey preparing for another attack on our people too!_ She pulled out a large switch blade and flicked it open as she made her way towards the back of the hangar building where she believed her enemy was hiding.

 Only once she got there she didn’t see any sign of the person and began to wonder if it was nothing but her paranoid feelings rearing their ugly head again, especially since she was feeling rather emotional and vulnerable from her talk with William earlier. That alone had definitely clouded her thoughts.

 “I must be losing it again.” Lynne sighed in disbelief as she turned to leave, when all of a sudden she heard a voice call out to her.

 “Wait!” The voice said, putting Lynne on high alert once more.

 “Who’re you?” Lynne demanded angrily as she spun around with the blade in her hand, ready to attack at will.

 “It is I.” Dendera revealed herself as she walked out of the shadows, only to gasp as she spotted the blade in Lynne’s hand.

 “You?” Lynne gasped with a look of surprise.

 Dendera raised her hands to show Lynne they were empty. “I mean no harm I just came to talk.”

 Lynne furrowed her brow. “I could’ve stabbed you just now so consider yourself lucky.”

 Dendera frowned in response, dropping her arms at her sides.

 

“These are standard issue now.” Lynne explained as she held the blade up so Dendera could get a good look at it. “I realized one of our biggest mistakes around here, was a lack of self defense. But that’s changed for good you see.”

 Dendera sighed. “I understand and I am sorry, but could we please just have a moment to talk?”

 “Fine.” Lynne agreed as she put the blade away. “What do you want?”

 “I’ve only come here to ask that you allow Corporal Church back at Atlantech. We cannot move forward without him and believe me we have tried.”

 Lynne couldn’t help but feel cornered once more. “If I would have known I’d have both you and Corporal Sterling prodding me about Church, then I would have gone to a bar instead.” She quipped in aggravation. “But just for the record I have already agreed to let him back on the base, so your whole trip over here was pointless to begin with, and stupid I might add.”

 Dendera didn’t appreciate Lynne’s hostility the least but just the same she felt as though she deserved it.

“I am deeply sorry for what my people have done to yours.” She said then while hoping another apology would do some good. “Both I and Sebak are sorry. We only wish to move forward and continue our peaceful ways. But if you choose not to forgive then we understand.”

 “Trust doesn’t happen overnight and neither does forgiveness.” Lynne explained to her. “And you may not know this but some wounds never truly heal and there’s nothing you can do to change it. That’s just how it is.”

 Dendera couldn’t help but frown now, letting Lynne know she was wrong.

“But I do understand.” Dendera replied sullenly. “For the loss of Onuris I feel each day.” She placed a hand over her heart. “I miss him often but I know that life does not stop it still goes on. That is something your people have taught us. Before then we never mourned our dead, we just accepted and continued fighting. We believed missing them only made us weak as warriors, and we were wrong.”

 

Lynne didn’t want to admit it at first but she couldn’t deny the Tjatey seemed to have a much better understanding of humanity, and probably more so than the people of Atlantis City.

 “Sebak helped save your leader.” Dendera reminded her. “And it was Sebak who convinced me to talk to you myself. He wants to do good and deeply regrets serving under Naeem.”

 Lynne wrinkled her nose from disgust. She hated the very sound of Naeem’s name and even more than Morane’s for that matter. Ever since that awful day that name had become nothing but a curse, something to never speak of again.

 “Well I am grateful for Sebak’s help.” Lynne admitted then. “I know I couldn’t have saved Admiral Grant without him, so thank you.  But with that said I think I’m going to leave now, if that’s fine with you?”

 “It is.” Dendera agreed. “I know I am needed back at Atlantech anyway, but I am glad we had a chance to talk. I know you do not trust me but I hope one day that will change.”

 “We’ll see.” Lynne noted as she and Dendera then went their separate ways.

 

 

 By this time, Stan had finally made it to Morane’s office where they had been discussing the latest findings on Stan’s processor which only led to more questioning when Morane had noticed that Stan had been murdering individuals who were not on his kill list. This both intrigued and worried him at the same time.

 “Looks like you’re a bit out of control there, Stan.” Morane complimented the android as it stood in its true metallic form with its glowing green eyes like a motionless statue before him.

 “You’ve got a bit of a mind of your own huh?”

 Stan didn’t respond but he listened.

 “You saved a child too?” Morane sounded a bit surprised as he looked over the data on his monitor screen. “Sounds like the kid didn’t want you to leave him either. Imagine that? So can you tell me why you killed this man, or don’t you know?”

 Stan attempted to process those thoughts but he wasn’t sure how to answer.

 “Maybe you’ve just got a soft spot for kids huh?” Morane joked. “You’ve got yourself a little witness to murder though. You sure that kid isn’t going to tell anybody else what he saw?”

 “I warned him what would happen if he chose to.” Stan answered. “He is aware of the dire consequences, so I believe he will remain silent.”

 “You mean you hope so.” Morane corrected him, wondering what could possibly be going through the android’s mind at the moment.

 “I must apologize but I feel it to be unethical to harm those who are innocent.” Stan explained. “The child was no threat, and you of all people should know as you did have a son at one time.”

 Morane immediately felt outraged by Stan’s comment. “I had a son for sure.” He clenched his jaw. “But he got sick and died on me.”

 “You speak of him as if it were his own doing for becoming ill.” Stan noted. “You always seem to blame others but never yourself. Why is that?”

 Morane couldn’t believe the words coming out of Stan’s mouth now. “Shut up already!” Morane barked. “That is none of your fucking business!”

 Suddenly Stan was reminded of that man he killed earlier, especially when that soulless human being had uttered those exact same words.

 “You’re not a good man, are you?” Stan asked next which only angered Morane further.

 “Who the fuck are you to judge me?” Morane snarled, slamming a fist on his desk. “You’re not God that’s for damn sure. What would you even know about right or wrong, Stan? You’re just a fucking machine for crying out loud!”

 

Stan didn’t know why but for some reason those words didn’t feel right and even kind of angered him inside but he knew better than to attack Morane, despite the fact that he wanted to and could feel that urge growing every time he was forced to report to him.

 “For the record, _Stan_. You’re no fucking saint either.” Morane quipped as he pulled out a box of cigars and picked one up to light it.

 Morane had Stan’s full attention now and he knew it.

 “Yeah that’s right.” Morane puffed on his cigar as he looked the android in its glowing eyes. “You murdered that cripple in the AMF, and in cold blood too I might add.” Morane shook his head at him. “Pretty fucking heartless if you ask me.”

 Stan could feel the anger rising once again.

 “What was his name?” Morane continued, smirking up at him as he puffed his cigar. “Was it _Eric Mathis_?”

 Stan instantly remembered that name and face; the soldier that attempted to harm Justin.

 “Yeah, that’s the one.” Morane noted the reaction on Stan’s face. “Did he deserve to die, Stan? I mean he was pretty defenseless in the end, wasn’t he?”

 Stan remembered how he had savagely beaten Private Mathis to a pulp only to be restrained and locked up in the brig afterwards.

 “You may call me a bad man, and I’ll admit I am.” Morane replied. “But you should also look at yourself. You’re not so good either, Stan. Even if some of these people do deserve to die. You’re just as bad as me and you know it.”

 “But I’m not a man.” Stan responded with confusion. “How are we the same?”

 “We both kill with no remorse.” Morane answered. “And we both kill those who are worse than ourselves. Like that man who was after that little boy. I know his type and I despise them.” Morane clenched his teeth. “And I would have killed him too, had I been there.”

  “His type?” Stan replied with curiosity.

 “Yes, Stan. The type that harm or abuse kids.” Morane explained. “You see, Stan. There is a ladder for all criminals, and those which are at the top they are the worst of the worst. And while I might be considered a _bad man_ , I’m nowhere near at the top with those other sick fucks. I mean Sure I’ve murdered others, but it’s always been for a reason and I never once laid a hand on a single child or would I ever for that matter. So what I’m getting at here is that some criminals are better than others. You understand me?”

 Stan gave a nod in return.

 “Well good then.” Morane noted as he puffed on his cigar then ejected the processor chip and handed it back to Stan.

 As Stan inserted the chip in the back of his head a sudden thought crossed his mind. “What illness was it that killed your son?”

 “Some kind of cancer.” Morane answered in annoyance. “It was long after I took care of his mother and her lover. He was only fifteen at the time but it had spread throughout his body and by the time he was eighteen and ready to learn the ropes of governing this city with me, well that’s when it took him. Call it karma if you will, but I do believe the man upstairs has always had it out for me.”  He gestured, pointing upwards with his index finger. “And you know something? I don’t blame him either.”

 Stan seemed a bit intrigued by all this as he reactivated his human guise. “What is karma?”

 Morane scoffed. “Karma is what happens to you when you fuck up and do something bad to someone else. Honestly, Stan. I ain’t quite sure how to explain it. Right now I’ve got my hands tied trying to deal with some asshole teenager who’s been hacking my slot machines.”

 “I see.” Stan noted to himself while also wondering if this so-called teenager could be Justin.

 “Oh and speaking of which, that’s who I’d like you to keep an eye out for.” Morane continued. “I want you to find this little shithead and bring him to me, understood?”

 Stan felt worried inside now. “Are you going to kill him?”

 “Nah.” Morane answered calmly. “I just want to scare him shitless so he never does it again. You said kids aren’t a threat, remember?”

 Stan nodded in return. “I will try to find him but I’m afraid I cannot guarantee his capture.”

 Morane grit his teeth. “There is no try, Stan You _will_ find that fucking kid for me, understood?”

 Stan could feel the anger once more and began to wonder how fast he could snap Morane’s neck and be done with it, when all of a sudden Morane’s secretary, a middle aged woman in a long brown dress and her long black hair pulled back into a bun at the nape of her neck, entered the office carrying a stack of papers.

 

The woman immediately froze once she spotted Stan. “Did I come at a bad time, Sir?”

 “Nah, you’re fine, Maria.” Morane responded nonchalantly. “Our little session is over.” He looked up at Stan. “You know what you have to do, so do it.”

 Stan narrowed his eyes as he turned around and quietly made his exit, all the while worrying about the fate of Justin Church and how he could protect him. And soon an idea crossed his mind and it wasn’t one he liked either. He began to wonder if Morane was right about him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned on posting this chapter with Stan's portrait at the end but unfortunately ended up finishing the chapter before the painting, so I'll just be sure to add it once its finished.


	6. Chapter 6

Time seemed to drag on as Victoria stood in Maxwell’s office while she waited on him to finish counting their stolen money, which was only making her more impatient by the minute.

“So how much is there?” She asked with anxiousness a moment later when Maxwell finally finished counting and dividing the last of the currency stacks between the both of them. He looked rather pleased from what she could tell of his face which was rather unusual for him.

“Well?” She pestered him once more. “I’ve got bills to pay and new clothes to buy you know?”

He furrowed his brow as he looked up at her once and then returned his attention to the final stack as he slid it next to what she presumed to be her half.

“You’ve got to be the slowest counter in all the mighty universe.” Victoria rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Maxwell clicked his tongue as he respectfully disagreed. “The problem with you, Miss Thompson, is you have no patience.”

“Patience?” Victoria scowled in response. “I’ve been standing here watching you for half an hour now!” Her eyes darted over at the antique looking clock hanging on the wall behind him.

Maxwell shot her an irritated look. “So sit on the floor then?” He suggested coldly and then resumed his concentration.

“And with that said I believe I am done counting.” He smirked as he raised his chin. “Congratulations, Miss Thompson. You have all but managed to steal a mere ten grand.”

She could feel her jaw drop as her mouth fell open out of utter humiliation. “What?” She exclaimed in bewilderment.  “That’s all? That can’t be all! I felt the bag it was heavy wasn’t it?”

“Of course it felt heavy.” Maxwell agreed. “However, looks can be deceiving, Miss Thompson. And with that, I do believe this is your half.” He slid the shares over to her. “A whole whopping five grand. Good luck paying your bills and buying your new wardrobe.”

Victoria couldn’t help but clench her teeth together in anger. She had made a huge mistake in underestimating her target and wondered if she should have gone with the male teller instead.

He simpered with amusement as Victoria’s eyes suddenly burned with rage.

“That woman fooled me!” She fumed, clenching a fist. “She told me nothing more would fit when she filled it up. I should have known it was a lie!”

Maxwell chuckled under his breath. “She must have picked up on the fact you’re an amateur and decided to play along. Face it, Miss Thompson. You’ve been bamboozled. And by a dumb bank teller of all people too.”

Victoria growled under her breath as she grabbed her half and shoved it into her purse. “That damned woman!” She cursed angrily. “Why I’ve never been more angry and embarrassed in my life!”

Maxwell disagreed with her on that but decided to keep his mouth shut for the time being.

Victoria noticed the smirk on his face just then and scowled. “Why are you smiling over this? Shouldn’t you be mad too? I’m not the only one affected here, Maxwell. She owes you as well!”

“Of course I’m mad,” his tone of voice sounded much harsher now. “But then again I wouldn’t have let the little wench pull one over me either, had I been in your shoes.”

Victoria felt deeply insulted by his words but she was a lot more angry at herself. “What would you have done differently then?”

Maxwell’s mouth then twisted into an all too familiar looking smile as he looked up at her, coming across as nothing but a poor imitation of Morane in her mind as he answered.

“Oh very simple.” He replied in a taunting manner. “Well the first thing I would have done is made the woman count it all in front of me so I’d know it was all there. But that’s just too obvious an answer, don’t you think?”

Victoria groaned and rolled her eyes. “Could you at least explain things without sounding like a complete jerk? Now tell me what you would have done if she had lied to you just as she did to me?”

“Well then the next obvious answer would be to shoot the bloody wench!” He snarled slamming a fist on his desk. “Which is exactly what you should have done, Miss Thompson. After all you’re the one wanting to go down this path are you not?”

But then as Victoria heard him she wasn’t so sure of herself anymore. The first man she had killed was by mere accident, and despite the fact the man rightfully deserved it, she had felt nothing but regret and wanted nothing more than to erase the memory from her mind completely. But here it was that she was being told that the only way for her to survive in this city, would be to do the unthinkable once again.

 “You really believe I should have just shot her?” She asked in bewilderment, even though she already knew the answer.

“Yes, Miss Thompson.” He answered plainly. “How else do you expect these bloody morons to take you seriously as a criminal? You’re the one who said you were ready, did you not?”

She turned away from him, trying to hide the fear as it crept in her face. “I wanted to rob banks not kill people. Maxwell.”

“Well sorry to burst your bubble, but I’m afraid killing is also part of it.” He replied with a harsh stare when he suddenly stood up from his desk and walked over to her. “And that woman owes us a lot more than ten grand and you’re going to have to make her pay for that, Miss Thompson.”

Victoria huffed angrily as she turned around and looked him in the eye. “I will not. And you’re not going to force my hand either!”

Maxwell gave a careless shrug of his shoulders and returned to his desk. “Suit yourself then.” He sat back down and began putting away his half of the money. “At least I’ll be able to finish my floor with my half here, while you on the other hand, can kiss your high rise good bye. As I’m sure you’ll be selling off the rest of your property in order to afford a place in the slums.”

She frowned as she turned away once more; feeling torn between what was right and what was wrong in her mind. But the more she resisted she could still hear Maxwell’s voice nagging away at her.

“Why can’t we just hit another bank and forget about her?” She asked then. “I’ve learned from my mistake and it won’t happen again.”

She could hear Maxwell sigh with disgust in the background when he suddenly responded.

“Because it is the golden rule to punish those who double-cross you.”

“The golden rule?” She remarked in disbelief. “And whose rule is that? Morane’s?”

Maxwell nodded. “He taught me well indeed.”

Victoria huffed in disgust as she turned to face him once more. “Like you said, that is Morane’s rule not ours, so why in hell do we have to take after him?”

But Maxwell gave no answer and instead appeared too focused on the money in his hands which only disgusted her further.

“Fine you do things your way and I’ll do them my way.” She spat at him and then threw open the door, but not before taking another moment to rub in the god awful truth he so hated to hear, especially from her lips.

“Oh and by the way, you are not Morane, Maxwell. And you can try as much as you like to be like him, but you know as well as I that you could never be. And we both know why that is. It’s because you’re a coward and a snake! And you’re nothing but his mule at that!”

Maxwell looked up from his desk and scowled as the door slammed behind her, listening to the sounds of the creaky wooden stairs as she stormed back down them.

“Oh, how you underestimate me, Miss Thompson.” Maxwell sneered as he then pulled out the bottom drawer of his desk which was now stuffed full of the missing cash he had managed to separate from the rest of the pile before she had walked into his office.

Altogether Victoria had made off with over a hundred thousand in bills which Maxwell found most impressive from the likes of her, however he knew that if they stood any chance at all of getting away with their crimes she would have to toughen up. Victoria was far too naïve and emotional for her own good, and so he decided to seize the opportunity to both rob and manipulate her, in the hopes that she would do what was necessary for them to continue down this road. But the only question now was could she do it? He had his doubts for sure.

 

 

In the meantime, William Sterling was seated on the steps outside the AMF academy building, reminded of the last time he had sat there back when Stan had been detained by the guards and taken to the brig, after nearly beating a young soldier to death. William remembered feeling as though he didn’t even know who Stan was anymore, but he also remembered how Justin confronted him about it, reminding him that Stan was still their friend and it would be wrong of them to give up on him.

But it had been just the push that William needed in order to stand up for Stan and prevent Lynne from reporting what he’d done to the captain. And now William had found himself doing the same to Lynne; giving her the push she needed in order to give Justin a second chance.

It wasn’t easy but he saw no other way. Justin needed their help and so he had to make her understand, and while he knew there was a risk of angering her, he was rather shocked to discover just the opposite when she ended up pouring her heart out to him instead. She wasn’t happy at all and once she had admitted that to him he couldn’t help but feel like a jackass for assuming she was. However, he hadn’t come to her for that. Instead, he needed her to reinstate Justin and that was it. The AMF needed Justin as much as Justin needed the AMF and Atlantech as far as William was concerned, and now his mission for the day was complete.

 But all the while he sat there deep in thought he never expected to see that little teal haired girl in the yellow dress again when she suddenly spotted him, walked over and sat down on the steps with him.

At first he felt a little startled but the calm set in once he looked over and saw her innocent little smile again.

“Hi.” She waved her hand. “Why are you here alone? Where are your friends?”

William couldn’t help but feel a bit ridiculous for being put on the spot by a child and even had to laugh at himself in that moment which only seemed to make her giggle too.

“I’m here alone because I needed to think.” He answered while wondering where her mother was. “And as for my friends, they are elsewhere for the moment. Where’s your mother?”

“Inside getting food for us.” The girl answered. “I used to go inside with her but I’m not allowed to anymore.”

William felt surprised by that answer. “Why not?” He asked. “You’re just a child surely they don’t see you as a threat?”

“Not me just my mother.” The little girl answered with a frown which in turn only saddened William to hear.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized.

“You look like us.” She pointed at his hair. “What is your name? Mine is Safiya.”

“William.” He answered with a soft smile. “You have a pretty name. I like Safiya.”

Safiya giggled. “Your name sounds funny but I like it too. Does it have a meaning? My mother says mine means pure of heart in our language.”

“If it does I wouldn’t know.” He replied as he pondered the thought himself.

“My mother’s name is Rehema.” Safiya mentioned next. “It means compassionate or nice.”

William couldn’t help but smile at the child but he also couldn’t help but feel sorry for her and her mother.

“That’s a nice name too.” William commented. “Where’s your father?”

All of a sudden little Safiya pointed up to the stars with her index finger. “Up there with the others.”

William could feel his heart break inside. “You mean he’s dead?” He asked for clarification when she nodded in response.

Tears formed in his eyes. “I’m really sorry, Safiya.”

The little girl suddenly looked very confused. “They say he did bad things, what does that mean?”

But before he could respond, Safiya’s mother showed up carrying a large box under one arm as she reached forward and snatched her daughter up by the wrist with her other hand to pull her away from him.

“Do not talk to them.” Her mother scolded her. “They do not like us and will only bring harm, let’s go!”

Safiya began to cry as her mother was pulling her. “No not him he’s like us!” She pointed at William when her mother disagreed.

“No he is not like us. Do not be so easily fooled!”

William furrowed his brow at the sound of those words and quickly rose up and began making his way in their direction.

“You can’t tell lies to your child like that!” He argued back “That’s how Naeem was able to turn the lot of you against us, including your husband. Which is also why he’s dead now, Rehema.”

Safiya tried to pull herself free of her mother’s grip when Rehema looked over her shoulder at William.

“How do you know my name?” She demanded angrily when Safiya suddenly answered.

“I’m the one who told him, mother. And I did because he is nice to me.”

Rehema didn’t seem to respond well to that answer or anything William had to say, but either way he could tell she was affected by it as she just stood there trying to hide her face with her mane of long black-green hair.

“I’m sorry for the way things are now.” William apologized then. “And I’m sorry I didn’t want to be the one to take Ammon’s place, but sooner or later you’re going to have to put it all behind you and move forward. And believe me when I say that I want to see an end to the hatred coming from both sides, but I can’t do that if you’re going to lie to your daughter about us. We’re not the enemies anymore and we don’t have to be. So please.” He pressed urgently as he stepped closer while noting her defensive posture. “You need to trust us.”

William saw a flash of sadness on Rehema’s face before she turned her head away from him, but he also noticed something else too. There was a lot more emotion in that gaze and it seemed as though she were trying hard to suppress it for whatever reason.

“I understand.” She finally acknowledged before turning to leave once more while pulling her daughter along.

She didn’t want to talk let alone face him and now William wondered what that was all about.

 

While elsewhere in Gambler’s Strip, and in one of the smaller casinos, Stan was in the middle of a stakeout wearing a high collared gray trench coat zipped up over his uniform. He stood near the back of the wall observing all the surrounding patrons as they eagerly fed their life savings into the slot machines just to end up broke or win back half of what they originally started with.

Stan was both fascinated and appalled by this kind of human behavior and he wondered why such a thing could be so addicting to the human psyche. Though he knew it wasn’t the only thing addicting to humans, as he’d witnessed them using drugs in a variety of ways, smoking cigarettes and cigars, and guzzling down alcohol as though it were water.

Stan also noticed how sex seemed to be treated like a drug as well, with women standing on the corners of streets, offering themselves in exchange for money to every man they saw and sometimes even other women. Every now and then there were buyers and Stan had known very well that Morane was one of them as he picked up random women quite often. Even Stan himself had been propositioned by one of these hedonistic females a few times and he always declined. Morane would often express his sympathy to the android for not being able to experience the joys of human pleasure.

But it only made Stan wonder just what kind of human he would be if he were real, especially after all the people he’d murdered on behalf of Morane and himself. Would he be as good and righteous as William? Or would he be as twisted and corrupt as his master? He saved a child recently and that incident hadn’t left his conscious, but only made him more curious about what he was.

Yet as far as he knew he was the only one of his kind since he had never even came across another android before at all, though he knew there had been others in the past. But as of now Stan needed to focus on his main objective; to find the young troublesome gambler and bring him back to Morane.

But so far most of the patrons he’d come across were men and women, and not many teenagers at all, especially not any who fit the description of the so-called asshole, as Morane had bluntly put it. However the description that the casino owner had given Morane sounded a lot like Justin Church; including everything from the tousled blonde hair, large menacing green eyes, and the cocky attitude; although Stan had to disagree with the menacing part, but this young gambler he was ordered to hunt down had to be none other than one of his best friends.

Only Stan knew he couldn’t betray Justin and would have to figure out another plan instead. For he knew that Justin couldn’t possibly be the only blonde haired, green eyed, teen-aged boy in the city, so perhaps he could find a look-alike and take him back to Morane instead. It was a rotten idea because he knew that Morane would probably end up torturing the kid, and an innocent one at that, but what other choice did the android have?

 But on the other hand, Stan wasn’t good either and Morane had told him just as much by reminding him of the crippled soldier he went back and murdered since it was a job unfinished in his mind. And not only that but he had gotten away with it too; putting the blame on one of Naeem’s warriors after Stan had murdered him with his own dagger and then stabbed Private Mathis in the heart with it. Afterwards Stan had pretended to be injured from the fight and lied to the others about what really happened to poor Eric and they believed him.

 _I lied then so why can’t I lie now?_   Stan asked himself while he made his way past the rows of multicolored slot machines with their flashing lights, looking side to side for any sign of a Justin substitute he could use, when out of the corner of his eye he spied the real Justin Church from across the room, seated at one of the slot machines in an oversized green plaid coat, appearing to be feeding the machine some sort of long looking plastic strip.

 _Oh no_. Stan thought once he came to realization that he would have to find a way to get his friend out of harm’s way now, and without Morane ever finding out as well.

But then as he made the decision to confront Justin, Stan took a moment to disable his internal recording chip so that Morane wouldn’t have any proof of his betrayal. Although it was something he only started doing recently when it came to hiding certain details about his friend’s lives. Yet he wondered if Morane had any clue about it at all since it was known that Morane could tell when a man was lying to his face, but what about an android?

 Either way it was a big risk and Stan was well aware that he would have to come up with some kind of excuse if he ever got caught.

But now there wasn’t any time to worry about what might happen to him, especially since Justin was right about to pull the lever on the machine and get away with more of his chicanery against Morane. Stan would have to stop him and fast.

“Church!” Stan suddenly called out. His deep voice boomed throughout the room and seemingly right into Justin’s ears as the startled teenager froze in place and then cautiously peeked over his shoulder and saw him.

“Stan?” Justin gaped then as the android quickly moved closer to him. “What’re you doing here? I didn’t know you were into gambling too?”

Only Justin noticed something was definitely off when Stan didn’t greet him with a thin smile as he usually did, but instead walked over and yanked Justin’s hand back away from the lever.

“Hey what’s the big idea?” Justin quipped with anger.

“You’re in danger, Church.” Stan warned him, hoping that was all the explanation that was needed.

“What?” Justin remarked in disbelief. “What do you mean, Stan? And how would you know anything about that if it were true?” He narrowed his eyes.

“I overheard a conversation between two of Morane’s men in the restroom.” Stan explained. “They’ve been given orders to find and bring you to him.”

Justin’s eyes widened in horror. “Oh shit!” He gasped when Stan unexpectedly grabbed him by the arm to drag him out of the place. “Hey! What’re you doing?” Justin snapped trying to jerk his arm free.

“I’m getting you out of here before they walk out and see you.” Stan explained rather curtly. “You need to go home and stay there for now. No more gambling, Church. It’s become too dangerous for you now. You need to stay away.”

Justin frowned as Stan dragged him out of the building and then released him. He could tell Justin was angry with him but he knew he’d get over it and hopefully forgive him.

“Who do you think you are, Stan?” Justin snapped, balling his fists. “I was so close to making off with more winnings so I could buy the old man more booze and keep him off my back. But thanks to you now I’ll have to put up with him instead!”

Stan narrowed his eyes at him. “I’m sorry but I had to stop you. Do you really believe putting up with the old man would be worse than what Morane would do to you?”

Justin was silent then but Stan could see tears in his eyes.

“Don’t go home then.” Stan said. “Go to the base instead.”

“I’m not allowed there, remember?” Justin muttered rubbing his eyes. “So what good would that do me?”

“You’d be safe.” Stan informed him. “But the choice is yours, so do as you wish then.” Stan started to leave when Justin walked out in front of him.

“What are you really doing out here, Stan?” He demanded, noting the trench coat his mysterious friend had donned.

“Taking time for myself.” Stan answered as he lightly shoved Justin aside. “Now if you don’t mind I’ll be on my way.”

Justin felt hesitant now. Part of him just wanted to walk back inside the casino to finish what he started, while the other part of him had listened to Stan’s words and realized the sincerity of them. Justin had played a dangerous game and now it was all coming back at him and he didn’t know what he was going to do.

 

But in the meantime, Brian Smith appeared to be dealing with problems of his own once he came down the stairs of his old decrepit apartment building to check his mailbox in the lobby. It had been a few days since he last collected it and he knew the poor box was probably stuffed with nothing but junk mail as it usually was.

Although when he pulled out his key and unlocked it, he was surprised when nothing came pouring out. Instead there was a single letter that had come from his local bank.

“What do they want now?” He muttered as he tore open the envelop using his key, and then pulled out a two-page notice apologizing over the fact that some of his money had been stolen in a recent heist.

His brows snapped together as soon as he finished reading it. “Son of a bitch!”

 

 

“Here, take this.” Victoria said to Enrique as she reached into her purse and pulled out two stacks full of cash and slid them over to him.

Enrique gaped in awe at the very sight of that money, yet he felt a bit torn over accepting it.

“I-I don’t know if I can accept this, Miss Thompson.” He stammered nervously. “I mean where did it even come from?”

Victoria then reached across the counter and patted him on the hand. “Sure you can, sweetie. That money is from my own life savings and I know you need it far more than I do.”

“B-but didn’t you sell off a lot of your own belongings to get this?” He asked.

She nodded. “Of course I did, but since I’ve got myself a new job and I’m doing better, I figured giving you a little raise was the least I could do.”

Enrique felt elated as he picked up the money and held it in his hands. “You really mean this?” He asked again as she nodded in return.

“It’s all yours, darling.”

Tears of happiness filled the bartender’s eyes and he quickly walked around the counter and hugged her tightly. “Thank you so much, Miss Thompson!” He cried with joy. “My mother and my siblings will live a much better life now thanks to you!”

Victoria couldn’t help but frown as she hugged him back, but she’d be damned if she was about to let him see it. “I’m glad I could help you.” She replied with a fake smile as they broke apart. “Just don’t tell Maxwell, all right? In fact I want you to hide it immediately. It doesn’t matter where the money came from, he won’t be happy if he finds out I’m helping you.”

Enrique quickly obliged and stuffed the two stacks inside his pants pocket. “I understand and again I thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

“Oh and whatever you do don’t deposit that into the bank either.” She warned him next which only sparked a look of concern on his face.

“Why?” He asked with worry. “What is wrong with the bank?”

Victoria already felt as though she’d been pushed into a corner again but she wasn’t about to allow this young man to fall victim to her future crimes.

“Because there are bank robbers at large out there.” She answered truthfully. “And the last thing I need is for any of them to steal from you. You understand?”

He nodded even though he still had his suspicions about her and suddenly felt the need to ask what she had done, when he decided to stop himself. “It’s okay, Miss Thompson. I understand completely.”

“Good.” She gave a soft smile and then proceeded to leave.

“Where are you going now?” He called after her, sounding more worried than normal.

“I’ve got a few errands to run.” She answered back before heading out the doors.

 _Errands huh?_ Enrique wondered next when a couple patrons walked in and headed over to the bar.

“Say when’s the next game around here?” A tall man in a green coat and hat asked as he sat down.

Enrique gave a shrug in return. “Couldn’t tell you. The boss doesn’t really keep me up to date on that.”

The other well dressed man took one look at the barren floor and gave Enrique a look of disgust. “Well do ya happen to know if this damn floor is ever gonna get fixed? I swear it’s been over a month and nothing. What the hell does your boss expect us to do? Ignore it?”

“Probably.” Enrique sighed and then proceeded to ask the man what he would like to drink.

 

Meanwhile, Victoria had gotten a cab ride back to the first Simoleon bank, but requested that the driver pull over a bit early near a coffee shop so she could get a drink before going in.

“As you wish.” The cab driver said as he pulled up next to the curb of the Petite Café and she stepped out.

She watched as the cab drove off leaving her by herself and then proceeded to make her way to the bank to scope out the area for any sign of police. Yet when she finally arrived she expected to see cops all over the place, yet it was as empty as it had been before when she first robbed it. But now that things were clear it was time for her to tie up some loose ends for good.

Her plan of action this time around would be to hang around and wait for that female teller to go on her lunch break. It was almost noon now and Victoria figured she would stand near the entrance so she could easily abduct the woman and then drag her back around the side of the building where there was little to no light. There she would hold the lying wench at gunpoint and let her say her final words before Victoria would fire a round of lead into the woman’s head and then flee the scene.

It was as Maxwell had put it; the golden rule, and it was to be followed at all times with no excuses whatsoever. Still, Victoria wasn’t so sure of herself and even as she stood there waiting she found herself  fighting with her own morality.

 _What am I doing? I can’t do this. This isn’t me._ She began to fret anxiously. _God there must be another way. There just has to!_

But before she could dwell any further on the issue, somebody was walking into the bank now; an older man with a cane who only seemed to serve as a reminder of the kind of people Victoria had robbed in the first place. Nevertheless, seeing him only made her feel worse inside as well as making her regret the path she has chosen in life, that is until she suddenly heard Maxwell’s voice inside her head once more, belittling and putting her down for being such a pushover.

 _“You’re a piss poor excuse for a criminal if you can’t do what is necessary.”_ She heard him say. _“You’re weak, Miss Thompson. And now you’re going to lose everything because of it. Good luck trying to live off the streets.”_ She could hear him laughing at her now as she pictured herself in tattered clothing, roaming around downtown Atlantis like some kind of panhandler begging for food or money. The thought of that absolutely terrified and angered her.

 _That will never be me!_ Her eyes narrowed as she reached inside her purse and pulled out her pistol when that elderly man suddenly walked back out.

Only this time as she saw him, there weren’t any feelings of guilt, just the fear and anger of ever having to live her life as a bum.

And then before she knew it, that female teller soon walked out of the building and didn’t see Victoria until it was too late, when she suddenly came up behind the poor woman and put a hand over her mouth while sticking the barrel of her pistol up against the side of her head.

“Don’t make a sound.” Victoria warned then as she pulled the woman back around the side of the building while making sure nobody could see them.

The woman was extremely terrified as Victoria forced her into the darkness and began pleading for her life.

“Please.” She cried quietly through a muffled voice until Victoria suddenly lowered her hand from the woman’s mouth so she could speak, but still kept the gun against her head.

“Don’t you dare think about screaming.” Victoria warned her. “Now you may speak, but keep it quiet or else.”

“What do you want from me?” The female teller asked quietly as she recognized Victoria’s voice. “I did as you asked before, didn’t I? You wanted the money and I gave it to you.”

Hearing this only angered Victoria more, making her want to just pull the trigger and get it over with.

“No you didn’t.” Victoria seethed. “You only put about ten grand in that bag and told me nothing else would fit. Did you think I wouldn’t notice? That I wouldn’t find out and come back for you?”

The woman began to tremble and gasped in disbelief. “But I didn’t.” She insisted. “I put a lot more than that in there, honest.”

But Victoria wasn’t buying it. “Oh save your lies for somebody else.” She scorned as she pulled back the hammer, causing the woman to cry even harder.

“I swear on my life.” The woman sobbed and then revealed the cross she wore around her neck. “And to god.”

Seeing the cross in this woman’s hand seemed to affect Victoria more than she expected even though she had never been one of the religious types, and yet seeing the woman’s holy symbol made her feel like a vampire staring at a crucifix. She had to look away.

“There was only ten grand when I counted it.” Victoria said then trying to ignore that cross as best as she could. “So how can you stand there and tell me I’m wrong? I saw it with my own two eyes. You fooled me and for that you’re going to have to pay.”

But then the woman did something completely unexpected when she bowed her head as though to accept her fate. It was something Victoria had never seen before but also seemed to affect her almost as bad as that cross did.

“I have made my peace with the lord, now I am ready to die.” The woman said next, causing Victoria to frown. “I swear on my life that I did not trick you or lie as you think. And just to prove it to you I will go peacefully and I won’t fight back.”

Victoria’s eyes filled with tears as she listened and once more she was fighting that internal battle over what was right and wrong.

“I don’t want to kill you.” Victoria admitted then. “But I’ve also been given no other choice. You see, I’ve been struggling for quite some time, forced to do a lot things I didn’t want to, and all for the good of survival. And that’s just what this is, dear. It’s survival, so forgive me.”

The woman nodded her understanding but said nothing more and now Victoria felt absolutely torn inside.

“I don’t want to do this.” Victoria started to cry softly as she curled her finger around the trigger. “I really don’t.”

 

While right that moment, a very pissed off Brian Smith was on his way to the bank now, carrying that notice he’d received from them in one hand while his other was clenched into a fist. This hadn’t been the first time his family inheritance had been robbed like this and he knew it wouldn’t be the last, so the next step would be to empty what was left of his account and start keeping it hidden away somewhere safe in his apartment.

He already lived in a run-down building that wasn’t the least bit attractive to criminals so there was a good chance his plan would work and he’d never have to worry about losing it again. Although right as he was coming up to the bank now, there was an eerie kind of silence in the air that he seemed to pick up on immediately which caused him to stop.

 _Am I being followed?_ He then turned and looked over his shoulder to see if there was anyone behind him, but he was alone. _What’ going on? What made me stop? I don’t see anything_.

 And then before he knew it a loud gunshot suddenly rang out, causing him to jump back in panic.

Brian’s heart was racing as he listened to see if there were any more shots to follow, but there was only more silence, and Brian couldn’t help but notice that, that gunshot had sounded a little too close by for comfort.

 _Oh my god it came from the bank._ His eyes widened.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Portrait of Maxwell Graham

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also be sure to check out the new webcomic: http://atlantechbetweenthelines.thecomicseries.com/comics/first/

_Memories keep me frozen_

_Looking past in the moments_

_None of them seem to notice splinters in my heart_

_Suffer among the silence_

_Vulnerable to the violence_

_Deafening voice of silence_

_Splinters in my heart_

 

_\- Christoph - Voice of Silence_

 

 

“I don’t want to do this.” Victoria started to cry softly as she curled her finger around the trigger. “I really don’t.”

Then before the gun fired, the woman shut her eyes tight readying herself for whatever should come after, when a moment later after she had heard the shot, she realized she was still alive.

“I can’t do it.” Victoria confessed bitterly after firing a round above the woman’s head instead. She then released the woman, half expecting her to take off running immediately, but she didn’t.  Instead she just stood there staring ahead at the large stucco wall in front of her.

“You’re not going to kill me?” She asked next feeling both relieved and confused.

“No I’m not.” Victoria answered while refusing to put her pistol away just yet. “And I suppose you can thank that god of yours too, and whatever prayer of yours it was that saved your life.”

“But I wasn’t saying a prayer for myself.” The woman confessed. “I was saying it for you.”

“For me?” Victoria’s eyes widened as she struggled to fight back her tears once again. “But why in the universe would you do such a thing? I’m the enemy, remember?”

The woman sounded calm as she sighed. “Because you confessed to me that you didn’t want to end my life. That isn’t something a true murderer would say. And it’s why I strongly believe that you are not a bad person, but someone in need of faith.”

Victoria shook her head in response, backing away as she took a defensive stance. “I’m sorry but you’re wrong about me. I am a bad person, and the only reason you’re not dead is because I didn’t have the guts to finish the job that’s all. So save your prayers for someone who needs them, cause I don’t.”

“Who hired you then?” The woman asked next, wanting to turn around and look at her mysterious assassin.

“Morane.” Victoria lied coldly, despite her urge to drop Maxwell’s name. “He’s the one who wanted you dead for pulling one over on me during the heist.”

Hearing this caused the woman to gasp, cupping a hand over her own mouth in fright. “Morane?”

“Yes.” Victoria answered in that same harsh tone. “Perhaps he is the one you should be saving your prayers for, although I wouldn’t recommend it. The man believes in nothing but himself.”

“But why?” The woman questioned. “And why would he rob his own people? I thought he was against that?”

“Cause he ain’t no hero, dear.” Victoria scoffed with a cold chuckle. “But more importantly, I think it’s time we talked about what’s going to happen next when he finds out you’re still alive.”

“What’s going to happen?” The frightened woman attempted to turn around and look at her, when Victoria snapped and pointed her gun right in the woman’s face again.

“Keep your head straight!” Victoria demanded. “Don’t you dare look at me, you hear?”

The woman quickly nodded and resumed staring ahead at the wall instead.

“So what happens next?”

“You quit your job and go into hiding.” Victoria answered back.

The woman couldn’t believe what she was hearing and began to wonder if perhaps she’d be better off dead instead.

“Go into hiding?” She panicked. “But why?”

“So you’ll be safe of course.” Victoria replied. “Because the moment he finds out you’re still alive, he’s going to kill me and then send someone out to finish you. Understand?”

The woman nodded. “But how will I survive? I mean do I just up and change my entire identity?”

“If that’s what you want then sure.” Victoria agreed. “Whatever the reason, your god here has given you a second chance. So why not take it and start over?”

Then right as those words had come out of her mouth, Victoria wondered why she didn’t just take her own advice right then and there.

“But what if I refuse?” The woman asked. “And instead I ask you to just go on ahead and shoot me dead right now? Cause it would sure be a better life than spending the rest of my days in hiding.”

“Because that’s not an option!” Victoria snarled beginning to lose her temper. “So if you really want to end your own life then do so on your own! But I am finished here, and I’m certainly done talking, so just go home already.”

The woman nodded solemnly and started walking away. “I’ll say a prayer for you so that god keeps you safe too.”

Victoria frowned in response. She was already tired of hearing about a god that so many had turned their backs on long ago. And neither did she feel she was worthy of someone’s prayers. For all she knew it had probably been god’s fault that her secret admirer had died so violently and now they would never meet face to face. If there really was a god the only thing she could do was hate him.

But after that woman was finally gone Victoria exhaled with relief, and then stuffed her pistol back inside her purse before taking off herself.

Then as she walked up the street on a lonely sidewalk she couldn’t help but wonder if her secret admirer might be watching over her, and might have even had something to do with her change of heart in killing that woman. Still it didn’t matter in the end, she knew she wasn’t the good person that woman believed her to be, and instead had lied to the woman in order to save her own ass.

But what good would it have been if she had told the woman the truth? That she was just some washed up celebrity who couldn’t get anymore high paying gigs so she resorted to robbing banks instead? That woman would have probably laughed at her for that, or would she? Yet then as Victoria was coming up to a nice little clothing boutique to her right, she turned her attention to one particular stunning looking garment a mannequin was wearing in the display window.

It was a long black drop-waist frock made of chiffon with a pattern of black sequined flowers on the upper part and pink ones on the lower ending at the hem. Victoria couldn’t believe her eyes as they glittered with adoration, for she had never seen such a beautiful dress as this before and it seemed to be just the distraction she needed from all her troubles and sorrow. But now the materialist in her knew she had to have it.

So while feeling pressed for time, she quickly hurried inside the store where she was greeted by a red haired, fair skinned seamstress wearing a beige tunic dress who immediately stopped her work on another peach colored dress which lay flat across the counter.

“May I help you?” The woman smiled as she eagerly approached Victoria.

“That black dress in the window, how much is it?” Victoria asked.

The seamstress seemed to smile even wider at the sound of that question, and Victoria figured she must have seen the dollar signs the minute she walked through the door.

“That is a Von Truss original.” The seamstress explained while noting Victoria’s own classy attire. “It costs one thousand dollars at the moment I’m afraid and we’re not offering any discounts at this time.”

Victoria seemed a little stunned at the price of the garment for she had never spent that much on a dress before in her life, yet she wasn’t about to change her mind, especially now that she had the money to afford it and then some.

“Perfect, I’ll take it!”

 

Then a few moments later Victoria stepped out of the dressing room twirling about in her new frock while admiring herself in the large standing mirror with its bronze ornate frame. The dress fit her perfectly and didn’t appear to need any alterations, which was a good thing being that she refused to spend anymore of her stolen cash for now. Instead she would hold onto whatever was left until her next major heist, which seemed to be the farthest thing from her mind at the moment as she smoothed the wrinkles out of the dress, feeling the soft texture of the fabric beneath her fingers. She felt alive again and the longer she stood there staring back at her elated expression that feeling stayed.

“A dress as lovely as that deserves a pair of matching shoes.” The seamstress mentioned next as she headed over with a box of black sequined heels.

Victoria gasped with delight at the sight of the shoes, but quickly reminded herself not to spend another cent, even though it was tempting.

“They certainly are lovely.” Victoria sighed with disappointment. “But I’m afraid the dress is all I can afford at this time.”

The seamstress smiled softly and handed the box right over to her. “Well since you’ve been so generous with your first purchase here, I’m giving you the shoes for free. Say what size are you dear?”

Victoria felt absolutely speechless yet elated, as though this were all just a wonderful dream she was having after one extremely long nightmare.

“My size is rather small.” She answered. “I wear size five.”

“Well these I believe are five and a half so they might fit your feet.” The seamstress replied. “Go on and try them on.” She urged.

“All right.” Victoria then agreed as she took the shoes out of the box, set them on the floor, and then slipped her petite feet inside, immediately noticing how comfortable they felt. “Well so far it seems to be a good match.” She looked down and admired the shimmering shoes as they sparkled beneath the lighting just like her dress as though they were synchronized.

“I really don’t know what to say.” Victoria began to fret a bit as the bad memories of what she had done earlier began creeping their way back in.

“Then don’t say anything at all and just accept them.” The seamstress replied. “By the way does the dress fit properly? If not I don’t mind making a few alterations if you need it.”

“Oh not at all.” Victoria shook her head. “Why it fits like a dream, same as the shoes.”

“Well it’s been a pleasure doing business with you.” The seamstress replied gratefully. “I do hope you’ll be back in the future, as I’m sure we’ll be getting in more originals just like that one.”

“Really?” Victoria’s eyes flashed with excitement. “Well in that case I may be back sooner than you know.”

“Glad to hear it.” The woman noted and then noticed Victoria’s old dress lying on the floor inside the dressing room stall like a discarded piece of cloth.

“Oh dear here’s the dress you wore when you came in.” She reached down to pick it up. “Shall I stick this in a bag for you? I’m sure you wouldn’t want to leave a lovely dress like this behind.”

“It’s trash.” Victoria responded with a carelessness the seamstress had never expected. “You can toss it with the rest of the garbage if you like.” She continued as she made her way towards the door and threw it open. “Goodbye for now!” She added with a friendly tone before walking back out.

 

Meanwhile in his office at the ACPD, Vince Hayward appeared to have his hands full with several new homicide cases, one of which seemed rather intriguing as he sat in his desk chair going over the coroner’s report on a John Doe that had been found in an alley with a broken neck. One that sounded eerily similar to another case involving Vince’s supposed mystery killer that had seemed to be disappear off the radar for some time, especially right after a likeness of his face was posted all around the city.

It seemed to be a blessing and a curse but he was nowhere close to nabbing the guy, whoever or whatever he was, and as time passed on he only found himself becoming more and more frustrated by the lack of evidence and answers. He was up to his neck in cold cases and it was becoming nothing but tiresome.

“God damn it.” Vince cursed under his breath as he tossed the report back on top of the pile sitting on his desk right as his partner walked in.

“There are reports of gunshots coming from the first Simoleon bank on old Richmond Avenue.” Detective Marks informed, looking a bit perturbed.

“It was a single gunshot.” Vince corrected Marks much to his surprise. “I know because it was a young man who called it in half an hour ago. Smith was the last name. I forget what he said his first name was, but I don’t think it matters.”

Marks shot his partner a look of confusion. “But wasn’t that bank robbed early this morning? I mean we should at least send someone over to investigate? For all we know we could have another murder on our hands.”

Vince gave a harsh sarcastic laugh in response. “Well this is the homicide department, so of course there’s bound to be another murder. Hell every time I turn around there’s another murder, and you know why, Marks?”

Marks shook his head.

“Too many damn crazies running the place.” Vince replied. “Morane claims to want a strong police force in this city yet he pays our men to look the other way so his people can get away with murder. I tell you we’re supposed to hate and blame the military for all this shit, but the truth is its all Morane, always has been and always will be until the guy croaks. If he ever croaks that is. Truth is, none of these people are safe, and we’re just filling the role of an illusion that justice will be served, but it won’t and frankly I am sick and tired of it, Marks. I’ve been in this for far too long and I’m beginning to want out.”

“I know what you mean.” Marks agreed even though he was only twenty years younger and had only been a homicide detective for five years.

“So what do we do about this? Just let it go?”

Vince felt tired yet couldn’t ignore the disappointment in his partner’s tone which made him realize he wasn’t doing Marks or himself any favors by acting like a letdown.

“Fine, if it will make you happy, Marks. We’ll send someone over to have a look, and if they find a body we’ll head right on over, all right? But in the meantime I need to work on finding this elusive son of a bitch!” Vince held up the police sketch of his mystery killer’s face. “I need to be the one to find and take him down, no matter what. After all I owe it to our people.”

Marks gave Vince an uneasy look and had to wonder about the mental status of his partner, especially his growing obsession with this mystery killer.

“Sounds like you could use a drink, old man. What say we hit up a bar for a bit and have a few drinks? I think we could both use a nice break and a change of scenery.”

“Sure.” Vince accepted much to his partner’s surprise. “As long as you’re buying.”

Marks gave a wry look in response. “I am but under one condition.”

“Oh yeah?” Vince wondered as he got up from his chair and stretched his long tired legs.

“We don’t say a single word about homicide or your mystery killer.” Marks replied. “Deal?”

“Fine it’s a deal.” Vince agreed offering his hand to shake on it.

 

Back at the AMF’s base, Lynne hadn’t realized just how much her last talk with William had actually affected her, and now she was certain that in order to fix things before they got worse she would need some time away. But first she would have to get permission from the admiral and she wasn’t so sure that he’d grant her request without an interrogation first.

“Admiral, I’ve got a favor to ask.” Lynne announced herself after she had spotted Abraham conversing with a new recruit in the academy lobby and hurried over.

“Sounds urgent?” Abraham noted as he turned to face her now. “Should I be concerned?”

“No.” She shook her head while trying to hide the emotion on her face. “I just need some time for myself. I’ve got some personal matters to attend to and I do not wish to discuss them with you or anyone else.”

“Duly noted.” Abraham said lifting a brow at her, while wondering just what it was that she felt she couldn’t share with him, but also hoping it wasn’t going to be another stupid stunt like the time she set off to confront Morane alone. That day had never left his thoughts, especially after the cold heartless warning Morane had given in response, should it ever happen again.

“Admiral, please don’t look at me like that.” Lynne frowned. “I know what you must be thinking, and I can assure you this has nothing to do with Morane. Believe me I learned my lesson after that and wouldn’t even think of going behind your back like that again. Trust me when I say this is something else and if I don’t deal with it now I’m only going to end up more miserable than I am.”

He then noticed the tears forming in her eyes as she looked up at him and then placed a gentle hand on her left shoulder and nodded.  “Take as much time as you need. This place will still be standing when you’re ready to come back.”

“Thank you, Admiral.” She smiled with gratefulness. “I promise I won’t be gone too long.”

But then as Lynne started heading out, she happened to pass right by Lucy and Mipsy who had apparently been standing there the entire time eavesdropping on the entire conversation between her and Abraham. Lynne had no idea either and the two women kindly waited until she had left the building to begin commenting on what they had just learned about their commanding officer.

“I don’t believe my ears, do you?” Lucy mentioned in a quiet voice, watching as admiral Grant suddenly headed for the elevator with that new recruit.

Mipsy waited until the elevator doors closed before daring to respond back.

“Nope I don’t believe it either. Why in the unholy universe would our commanding officer visit Morane? And how come we are only finding this out now?”

Lucy gave a shrug. “Must have been something personal she didn’t want to share. But looking back now, it all makes sense in a way.”

Mipsy blinked her wide blue eyes. “How so?”

“Well, remember back when she was acting really sad and depressed?” Lucy pointed out. “That must have been around the time she went to see him. She didn’t want to talk to any of us either. She left without saying a word.”

Mipsy gasped. “Oh dear. What do you think happened?”

Lucy shrugged again. “Probably threatened her or something? But whatever the reason that was sure a dumb thing to do.”

“I’ll say!” Mipsy agreed. “But why do you think she needs time off now?”

“Who knows?” Lucy replied. “It’s none of our business anyway. Now how about we enjoy the rest of our break before we have to go back to all that boring simulation training?”

 

 

Soon after leaving the clothing boutique, Victoria had gone for a nice stroll around old downtown Atlantis showing off her new dress as well as trying to clear her mind of all the bad thoughts plaguing her conscience. But then the next thing she knew she ended up right back on the same street near the Petite Café where the cab driver had originally dropped her off before.

She stopped and stared at the building for the moment, wishing she had just gone right on inside instead of trying to murder that woman. Then she could have gotten a nice hot drink and relaxed while enjoying the atmosphere of a place she rarely ever visited, since she wasn’t much of a coffee drinker.

Yet all the while it made her feel regret, she still wondered if maybe it was the kind of relaxing environment she needed right now since everything about the place seemed inviting. Especially the warm orange glow of light in the windows which reminded her of a nice fire, mainly because it was the month of April and the air was still a bit too chilly to her liking.

But once Victoria made her way over, pulled the door open, and walked inside the quaint little building, she could see the signs of spring already as she was greeted by a series of colorful flowers sitting in several vases of various shapes and sizes on top of a table. They were real as could be as Victoria leaned in to smell a few of them, taking in that sweet aroma that not even the finest of perfumes could replicate. And she had tried them all.

Only that feeling of peace began to vanish as she was suddenly reminded of the loss of her secret admirer once she spotted a single red rose sitting in a crystal white vase on an end table near the restrooms. It seemed like an uncanny spot for an end table let alone a rose, but that didn’t stop her from remembering his final words in the last letter; as well as that one time he had left behind a rose with one of them. She had cherished it up until the day it wilted and fell apart, much like her heart after learning of the man’s horrible demise. She missed him dearly.

She sighed sadly and turned away before making her way over to one of the empty booths to sit down. It was nearly 3 PM now and there weren’t many people around, except for an old couple who sat several seats behind her near the back. They were quiet too for the most part, except for the few slurps here and there as they sipped their coffee, but Victoria didn’t seem to mind.

“I’m sorry I didn’t hear you come in.” A waitress kindly apologized as she hurried over with an empty coffee cup in hand along with a little menu and set them down on the table. “You missed our lunch special, but we’re still offering soup and sandwiches if you’d like.”

Victoria shook her head. “No thank you, dear. I think I’ll just stick with coffee for now.”

The waitress gave a sweet smile. “Not a problem. I’ve brought you a clean cup so you can help yourself to the coffee bar.” She gestured over to a series of dispensers lined up against a wall. “We’re always getting in new flavors, courtesy of Julius Morane of course.” She giggled, which only made Victoria feel more uneasy.

“Thank you I appreciate it.” Victoria forced a smile, which quickly dissipated into a frown once the waitress turned her back. She absolutely pitied the poor woman for not knowing the truth about that man.

“Well let me know if you need any help.” The waitress called over her shoulder before heading to the back to check on her other patrons.

 

 

 

While in the meantime, William had left the military base in order to clear his head some more and decided a cup of coffee would do him some good, especially since the coffee at the Petite Café was better tasting than that sludge from the mess hall. At least that’s what Justin would call it, and William even remembered the first time it happened one late morning while he and Chris were in the mess hall having a nice chat about the ins and outs of things.

It had been a nice way to start off the day since they both had simulation training later on, but of course their conversation immediately came to an abrupt end once Justin arrived on the scene.

_“Hey Will, and Sergeant.” Justin announced himself while ignoring the annoyed looks the two men were giving him. “So how’s the sludge taste? Probably about the same as it always is, eh?”_

_William wasn’t quite sure if this was Justin trying to be funny or just trying to get on his nerves, but either way he wasn’t in the mood for it and neither was Chris._

_“What are you even on about?” William asked narrowing his eyes while looking rather confused._

_“Uh, that crap in your cups you call coffee?” Justin retorted pointing at their cups. “Stuff tastes like dirt. Why do you think I never drink it?”_

_William rolled his eyes, but Chris on the other hand couldn’t help but smirk at Justin._

_“Well I would say that’s because you’re never up early enough when it’s still fresh, Corporal.” Chris remarked which made William chuckle and nod his head in agreement._

_“Not all of us can get away with gambling in the city all night and sleeping in the next day, you know?”_

William couldn’t help but smile at the memory. He really missed those days but then a cloud of sadness fell upon him as Chris suddenly faded from the memory. His loss had really felt like a huge blow; almost as if the Tjatey had won in the end.  But the reality of the situation was that neither side had won at all. There were losses from both ends and they all appeared to be affected just the same, despite what Lynne wanted to believe, and even Justin.

Although as William continued walking he suddenly saw little Safiya’s teary eyed face again, and at the precise moment when her mother had pulled her away from him.

 _“No not him he’s like us!”_ He could hear the little Tjatey child crying out, trying to convince her mother that William was just like them. Only Rehema disagreed almost immediately, and with a troublesome anger which only led William to believe that she must have been on Naeem’s side during their short lived war. Still he believed there must have been more to the story, but he didn’t know any of the details or even if any of the other retired warriors would know the truth.

 _I’ve got to talk to them_ , he thought then as he made his way towards the café’s door and proceeded to pull it open. _I have to reach out to the others before it’s too late. I have to act as their leader._  

But while he didn’t like the idea of taking up any type of leadership role, he wasn’t given much time to think more about it once he stepped inside just to realize he needed to pee. So he quickly rushed towards the men’s room, nearly knocking that vase with the rose off the table when he accidentally bumped into it. However, he caught it just in the nick of time and kindly set it back in place before heading inside the lavatory.

While unbeknownst to him, Victoria was seated at one of the booths alone, sipping the last of her latte when she decided that now would be a good time to powder her nose as well as use the restroom since she was already beginning to feel as though that coffee had gone right through her. There was only a single drop of the hazelnut flavored drink left and she quickly slurped it up before setting down the empty cup, grabbing her purse, and then heading over to the restrooms.

Only once she got there, a young soldier had just walked out of the men’s room and the two of them nearly crashed into each other before they both stopped with only a few inches of space between them as their eyes met for what felt like the second time. It was like a strange case of déjà vu; a kind of feeling Victoria couldn’t begin to fathom, and yet as they just stood there with their eyes locked on one another without speaking a word. As though it were some kind of love-at-first-sight cliché scene right out of a romance movie, where everything else around them had become a blur.

“Do I know you?” Victoria suddenly asked in a curious manner not taking her eyes off his.

“I’m not sure.” William replied, yet the look in his striking blue eyes seemed to say otherwise. “I frequent around this area if that’s what you mean. So maybe you have seen me before?”

William knew he was lying once more to the young woman he had promised to come clean with, but there was a part of him wondering if this was a way he could just start all over. She would never have to know that he was ever her secret admirer and in turn he wouldn’t have to make an ass out of himself by continuing to hide.

“I’m sorry.” William apologized next. “I’m not in your way am I?”

She shook her head while feeling rather disappointed. “Don’t worry you’re not. But I can’t seem to shake this feeling that we’ve met before, even if it were brief?”

 “Well I know who you are, does that count?” William responded with a soft smile which elicited a lighthearted chuckle out of her.

“It’s good to feel remembered for once.” She gave a half smile yet failed to disguise the sadness in her voice. “I’m also sorry for what happened to you and your people.” She noted his uniform which also seemed to serve as a reminder of what she had lost.

“Thank you.” William replied gratefully when it dawned on him that he should offer her to join him there in the café, especially since they both appeared to have a lot to talk about.

“If you’d like, you’re free to join me for a drink or two here, and I can tell you more about it.” William was trying his damndest not to sound like a nervous wreck, but also preparing himself for rejection.

“That sounds nice.” Her voice sounded a lot more cheerful now. “I’d love to join you. But first I believe you should tell me your name.”

He could hardly believe it. She had accepted his invite although he did feel a bit like a moron for not telling her his name at first. “You mean I haven’t already told you?” He laughed in an effort to hide his embarrassment. “Well I’m William. Corporal William Sterling, that is.” He added hoping to impress her with his rank.

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Sterling.” She smiled adoringly. “But I believe I’ve still got some personal matters to tend to.” She gestured towards the ladies room.

“Oh, by all means.” William kindly stepped aside for her trying his best to act like a perfect gentleman. “I’ll get us a table.”

 

Elsewhere in the city, Vince felt completely dejected while he sat quietly at the bar next to his partner, who on the other hand, appeared to be getting more hammered by the minute and was already on his fifth shot of bourbon.

Vince had barely finished his third shot, when his eyes suddenly began searching the room around them, fixated on every single man wearing a trench coat or something akin to one.

 _He’s out there somewhere_ , Vince thought while ignoring all of Mark’s drunken rambling.

And then as though it were a sign of fate, Vince’s eyes soon spotted a curious lone figure passing by the large rectangular window behind them. At first Vince couldn’t tell if it was just the alcohol messing with his mind or if he really was seeing this strange man in the long dark grey trench coat walking right by them.

 _I need a better look_ , Vince thought when he suddenly stood up and started making his way outside.

Marks immediately turned around and noticed his partner heading outside to investigate something.

But before he could catch up, Vince had already followed the lone figure down the sidewalk and into a nearby alley, calling after him, demanding that the man turn around and raise his hands nice and high.

Only once the strange man did stop and turn around, he appeared more than willing to comply.

“Is there a problem, Detective?” Stan asked raising his hands. “I was just on my way back home. I didn’t mean to cause any trouble if that’s what you suspect.”

Vince noted that thin smile across his lips. His voice sounded sincere but his eyes seemed to be telling a completely different story. The tired old homicide detective had to wonder now if he finally had his man.

“Don’t you dare move an inch.” Vince warned as he headed over to pat the man down.

“You’re not going to find any weapons on me.” Stan’s response was almost mocking in delivery but he was telling the truth and Vince soon found out for himself when he completed the pat down. The man was clean.

“What’re you doing around here?” Vince asked next; his voice beginning to slur a bit now from the alcohol.

“As I said before, Detective.” Stan replied with a smirk sensing the alcohol on him. “I’m on my way home.”

But before Vince had the opportunity to escalate matters, Marks had found him and immediately apologized to Stan for his partner’s drunken behavior.

“He’s been drinking and thinks everyone is a suspect, that’s all.” Marks explained the best he could in his own drunken state of mind.

“Understandable.” Stan replied and then turned to leave when Vince suddenly charged at him, nearly knocking him over.

“I know it’s you!” Stan could detect the rage in the old man’s voice. “I know it! That’s what my gut says to me and it never lies!”

“Detective Hayward, stop this immediately!” Marks warned as he hurried over to pull his partner away from the man once more. “You’re drunk, all right? Leave this poor man alone and let’s get you home.”

Stan shot a smirk at Vince before he turned his back on him and continued down the dark alley minding his own business as he had before.

Vince’s eyes burned with anger as he watched him while Marks held him back. He had come so close to catching the notorious killer or at least that’s what he believed.

“I almost had him!” Vince shouted as Marks tried to calm him down when Vince suddenly collapsed right onto the ground.

“Oh no, come on old man, don’t do this to me!” Marks panicked as he knelt down by his partner’s side and began shaking him frantically.

“Come on buddy, wake up! Wake up!”

 

 

“I really can’t believe all that happened.” Victoria frowned as she sat across from William now at one of the café’s booths watching as he stirred his coffee with a spoon. She on the other hand had decided against having another drink but appeared to be enjoying her time with the friendly soldier just the same.

 “I can’t even begin to imagine what that must have been like for all of you. It sounds like the worst of nightmares come true.”

William seemed appreciative of her comments but mostly surprised by them. “It definitely felt that way that’s for sure and we lost a lot of wonderful people unfortunately.”

 _That I know_ , she thought sighing deeply, trying not to let those bad memories ruin the moment, even though it seemed as though this was just as difficult for him to talk about.

“And you still trust those aliens?” She asked then.

“I kind of have to.” He replied sipping his coffee. “I’m still a part of them as you can see.” His voice sounded a bit shameful but he found himself getting very anxious now, wondering just what she would say next.

“I do see.” She sounded very understanding and even accepting which William found a bit hard to believe.

“So me having a strange hair color doesn’t bother you?” He pointed at his hair as though it were some type of birth defect.

“It doesn’t.” She answered softly while wondering why someone like him could even feel ashamed of who he was. “I certainly don’t see it as a flaw and neither should you. So why is that?”

He sighed and peered out the window beside them, watching as a young couple holding hands walked on by, longing for what they had in that moment. “Well that part of me is very much hatred by the people of this city. It’s one thing to be hated as a soldier, but they hate me no matter if I’m wearing this uniform or not.”

Suddenly all of Victoria’s own problems seemed so small compared to his. “I’m sorry you have to go through that.” She gave him a look of sympathy while still trying to recall where she had seen his face before. “You certainly don’t strike me as somebody with malice in their heart. I hardly know you and yet I can already tell there isn’t a mean bone in your body.”

He tried not to smile or blush but he just couldn’t help it, but neither could he believe that he was actually sitting across from the one woman he had always admired and longed to be with. It was an awkward feeling yet he was able to keep calm the whole time and began to wonder if this moment meant it could lead to more conversations like this or possibly even real love.

“So tell me about yourself?” William asked taking another sip from his mug. “I haven’t heard much about you in the news. Are there any new films in the works I should know about?”

Now she was the one feeling shameful, especially now that she’d been reminded of everything she’d been struggling with these days feeling like a complete failure.

“No there aren’t.” She frowned as she shook her head. “It’s been rough for me to say the least.”

“Sounds like it’s been rough for both of us.” He smiled at her in attempt to put her at ease and remind her she didn’t have to feel alone.

But while she wanted to smile back she simply couldn’t, and suddenly wondered if she should just leave before she felt any worse, when she looked down at her hand as it lay flat atop the table’s surface, watching as he nervously reached across and touched it.

“You’re very sweet.” She said then as she pulled her hand away, despite the comforting feeling his touch had given her. “But I’m afraid I must be going now. Though I have enjoyed this time with you. So I thank you.” She then stood up and collected her purse.

“I enjoyed it too.” He replied as he stood up to see her off while hoping this wouldn’t be the last time he’d see her. “In fact maybe we could sit down like this again sometime?”

She seemed to like the idea of sitting down with this man again in the future. He was kind and very respectful and made her feel emotions she thought only existed in fairytales. But compared to him she didn’t see herself as a good person and knew she would have to do more terrible things just to keep up her lifestyle while knowing it was something she could never tell him.

“I don’t know.” She sounded a bit unsure at first until she gazed into those eyes of his once more and realized she needed to see him again to better understand this feeling she’d been completely swept up in.

“Card Shack. I’ll be there tomorrow evening. If you come there we could chat some more and even have a few drinks. That is if you like. I know it’s a slum of a place, but that’s where I’m at these days.”

“I’ll be there.” William agreed despite the fact he really wasn’t fond of that place to begin with, especially with all the memories it carried.

“Good, I’ll see you then.” She flashed one final smile before turning to leave.

William could hardly believe it. He now had an official date with the woman of his dreams, or was it a date at all? She had been friendly and seemed to enjoy his company yet he could tell there was something else going on with her. And it was something he picked up on the instant he had asked her about her personal life, noting she sounded a bit reluctant to say much.

 _I sincerely hope I didn’t cross the line too much with what I asked_. He worried a little as he sat back down to finish his drink, already missing her presence and the feeling of comfort it had provided. Then it dawned on him why she had sounded so upset before.

_It’s because of him isn’t it? I must have reminded her of her secret admirer when I told her about what happened._

William suddenly hated that part of him even more now, almost to the point of jealousy. _What happens if she never gets over the guy? Then what?_ He groaned to himself as he set his cup down _. I think I’ve really screwed up this time._

 

 

A depiction of the precise moment William and Victoria come face to face for the second time.


End file.
